Problem
by Caskett2000
Summary: Kate and Rick desperately want a baby but there are some problems. (Caskett family.)
1. Chapter 1

**_OK GUYS SO THIS IS SET AROUND A FEW MONTHS AFTER "Stormed In" NOW IT IS A FOLLOW ON BUT YOU DON'T NESSECERALY HAVE TO READ "Stormed In" TO READ THIS._**

**_IT'S MY FIRST BABY FANFIC SO I DO APOLOGIES FOR ANY MEDICAL MISTAKES._**

_**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING.**_

Kate Beckett Castle took a deep breath, she was sitting on the floor in the bathroom holding a pregnancy test in her hand, only two and a half minutes till it showed either positive or negative.

This was her seventh pregnancy test in two months, all had been negative.

Two months ago she had told Rick, her husband that she was ready to have a child.

He was completely over joyed, Rick had desperately wanted another kid for a while.

They were trying but she just couldn't become pregnant.

She knew it was her as Rick has had a kid before.

The timer went off on her phone, slowly she turned over the stick.

It was negative, Kate threw the test over to the other side of the bathroom, and it hit the tiled wall and clattered to the floor.

"Kate?" Rick called, knocking on the door, "Is everything ok?"

"No." Mumbled Kate putting her head in her arms trying not to cry.

"Can I come in?" Rick asked in a worried tone,

"Fine." Kate grumbled.

Rick slowly turned the door knob and entered the en-suite bathroom,

"Was it negative?" He asked seeing the test on the floor,

Kate nodded as her eyes filled up with tears,

Rick sat down on the floor beside her and wrapped his arm around her waist tugging her into his chest,

"Its ok, it's not your fault." He whispers into her hair as she slowly starts sobbing into his chest.

"Yes it is." Kate argued, "You had a kid before, I haven't! So there's something wrong with me!" She snapped at him.

"Ok well then tomorrow how about we get an appointment at the doctors and find out what's wrong," Rick suggested

Kate slowly nodded her head in agreement.

"Now you go and have a shower and there will be lunch on the table when you get out." Rick planted a kiss on her forehead and left for the kitchen.

That night Kate couldn't sleep at all, she was nervous, what if she was infertile and could never have kids? She tried not to think about it but she just couldn't stop.

At last, she finally managed to fall asleep but was woken to the sound of her blaring alarm.

Kate sighed and switched it off.

"Rick babe, get up" Kate said as she pulled the duvet off of him,

"Ugh just a few more minutes." He pleaded and tried to grab the duvet back.

"Nope we need to get ready for the appointment." Kate said walking towards the bathroom.

"Fine." He grumbled and got up.

"You wanna shower first?" Kate said picking some clothes out.

"Naw you go and I'll make coffee and breakfast." Rick said padding out of the bedroom leaving Kate alone.

**The doctor's office.**

"Katherine Beckett?" The nurse asked walking into the waiting room.

Kate stood up and so did Rick, they followed the nurse another room,

"Doctor Watson will be with you in a minute." She said closing the door behind her.

Kate was scared, what if there was something really wrong with her and she could never have kids. Ever.

"Hey," Rick said looking at her, "It's going to be ok."

"Is it?" Kate asked looking into his blue eyes.

"Yes of course it will. And if you can't have kids we can always adopt." Rick said rubbing her back.

"Mrs Castle?" A doctor asks walking into the room,

"Hi." Kate says,

"Welcome, I am Doctor Watson," He said shaking her hand, "and you must be Mr. Castle."

"Hello." Rick says shaking his hand.

"Now what can I do for the young couple?" He asks walking towards the desk,

"Well um, we're trying to have a baby but it just doesn't seem to be working at all." Kate says taking a seat,

"Ok, so does any of you have kids already?" He asks typing some stuff up on his computer,

"I do, a daughter, she's 20." Rick says standing behind Kate placing his hands on her shoulder trying to calm her.

The doctor nodded and typed some more.

"Ok Mrs. Castle, I'm going to have to take some blood samples and do some other tests," He says standing up, "Please lie down on the chair over there and I shall be with you in a minute."

Kate went over to the black chair and hopped up on it, her feet were dangling off the side and she could just about touch the floor with her toes.

"Now do you want your husband to stay?" Doctor Watson asked walking over to her.

"Yes defitetly." Kate says without hesitation.

"Ok now just roll up your sleeve for me and I'll take a blood test." He said taking out a needle.

Kate done as the doctor asked.

These tests went on for an hour. Checking her heart rate, her blood pressure and several other things.

"Ok Kate," The doctor said sitting them down, "There's nothing seriously wrong with you, you can conceive children." He paused,

"But?" Kate pushed him

"Well at the moment you can't, your underweight." The doctor said looking at her reaction.

This was the last Kate was expecting. She was a little shocked and taken back.

"So I have done you out a routine that you have to follow for a few weeks to get you back to a healthy weight." He said producing a blue folder with her name on it.

"Now I just have to ask, what is you occupation?"

"I'm a homicide detective." Kate said quietly

"Ah ok, so your job is stressful and very busy, so I suggest you take 2 weeks off and follow this routine." The doc said handing her the folder.

Kate nodded and placed the folder in her bag.

"And you will have weekly appointments to check everything is ok."

The doctor talked for a few more minutes and showed them out.

In the car home Kate was quiet.

"Kate honey it's not your fault." Rick said rubbing her knee,

"Yes it is." Kate replied sadly,

"Ok well we are going to fix this. We follow the routine and get you to proper health." Rick said firmly.

_**OK SO THIS IS MY FIRST BABY FANFICTION, I WILL POST AS MUCH AS I CAN. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.**_

_**ALSO I'M LOOKING FOR A BETA READER SO IF ANYONE WOULD LIKE TO, PLEASE PM ME.**_

_**THANKS**_


	2. Chapter 2

**AT THE LOFT.**

"How did the appointment go?" Alexis asked when they returned,

She knew they were at one but she didn't know why.

"Oh uh fine." Kate said and sat beside her on the couch,

"I have to go to a meeting at Black Pawn, I'll be back in a few hours." Rick said, he quickly pecked Kate's lips and planted a kiss on Alexis' forehead.

"Bye dad!" Alexis called as he left the loft.

The second Rick had closed the door Alexis turned to face Kate,

"So is anyone going to tell me what the appointment was for?" Alexis asked,

Kate had to admit, she inherited Rick's curiosity,

"Well…." Kate didn't know where to begin, "Me and your father were trying for a baby but there were some complications…" Kate whispered,

"Complications with who?" Alexis pushed,

"Me." Kate whispered.

"Oh Kate I'm so so sorry." Alexis said pulling Kate into a hug, she really wanted a baby brother/sister.

"I really really want a kid, and I am going to get one." Kate muffled,

"Wait so are you going to adopt!" Alexis said in a shocked tone, she didn't expect them to adopt.

"No." Kate simply said,

Alexis looked at her in a confused face,

"The reason why I can't have a baby is because I'm underweight. So I am going to stop mopping and start eating properly." Kate said firmly.

Alexis beamed, she couldn't wait to have a sibling.

After a while of just talking, Alexis went to study for some collage exam thing.

Kate took out the folder she was given by Doctor Watson,

There were some pages and leaflets on healthy eating and then there was the routine he done out for her.

9:00 am. Wake up.

9:30 am. Breakfast (Cereal, toast, fruit etc.)

1:00 pm. Lunch (Sandwich/soup/pasta, one piece of fruit, water.)

6:00 pm. Dinner (Proper food, no take-away,)

9:00 pm. Small snack. (Crackers, fruit, carrot stick etc.)

NOTE: drink plenty water and only one cup of coffee a day.

Only aloud 2 treats a week.

Kate sighed, only one cup of coffee a day that would be hard.

There were also leaflets on nutrients and there were some on pregnancy as well.

Kate ignored all the food ones and dove straight into pregnancy ones.

By the time Castle had gotten back she had read nearly all of them.

"Hey." Rick said cautiously, he didn't know if she was still upset.

"Hey babe!" She said cheerfully,

"What's all this?" He asked and took a seat beside her,

"Well I have read through the routine thing that Watson left me and he also gave me loads of leaflets and there quiet interesting." Kate replied showing him everything she had received from the doctor.

"So tomorrow we start, and I of course will be doing this routine thing with you." Rick said smiling at her,

"You're such an amazing husband." Kate said and began kissing him.

Obviously he kissed her back, Kate began unbuttoning his navy shirt and threw it on the floor. Soon her shirt was off too, just as Rick undone her bra and threw that on the floor as well, soon came his trousers.

"OH!" Alexis said loudly "I didn't see anything." She said and turned around to avoid looking at a half-naked Kate and Rick.

"SHIT!" Kate said loudly falling off the couch trying to cover herself up.

"We um sorta forgot you were here…." Rick said pulling on his trousers

"Well I was going to ask you something but it can um wait." Alexis said staring at the wall to avoid looking at her dad and step-mom half-naked.

"Nope nope just give us a second." Kate said throwing on her top and flinging the bra into the office where it couldn't be seen.

"Ok right we're decent." Rick said,

Alexis slowly turned around, her face was bright red.

"So what's up?" Kate asked and sat awkwardly on the sofa,

"I was just going to ask if I could decorate the baby's room as I'm quite good at that stuff. With your help of course." Alexis said awkwardly rubbing the back of her neck.

"Sure, you're good with the whole painting and decorating thing." Kate said smiling at the young woman.

"Ok and one more thing. Please do that stuff in your room and only your room, I really don't want to be seeing that every time I want to talk or get food." Alexis said blushing a little

"I think we can manage that." Kate whispered growing more and more embarrassed.

"Oh and do keep it down as well, I don't want to be hearing all those noises." Alexis said before going back to her room.

The couple just sat there in complete silence for a minute to take in what had happened.

"Well that was awkward." Rick said breaking the silence.

"I cant believe that just happened." Kate said in a horrified voice, "Your 20 year old daughter just seen me completely topless making out with her dad."

"Well when you say it like that it sounds worse, and after all we are married." Rick said, he always thinks of the positive.

"Should I go and apologise?" Kate asked turning her head to him,

"Naw it ok, she understands. Anyway its not like she's seen anything new is it? Like she has seen me kissing you before and you know she sorta does have….." Castle stopped,

"Ok right well I'll go apologise now and we can continue in like 5 minutes." Kate said heading up the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

Kate tapped lightly on the door of Alexis' room,

There was no reply, Kate began to think she was mad.

Slowly Kate opened the door and peered in.

Alexis was sitting on the bed with her headphones on reading a book.

She still hadn't noticed Kate entering the room.

Kate Sat on the bed beside her,

"God Kate you scared the hell out of me!" Alexis said as she pulled off her headphones and placed the book on the beside table.

"So what's up?" Alexis asked

"I just wanted to apologise for earlier, we sorta should have done it in the bedroom not in the public area of the house. And you probably can't look at the sofa the same way again" Kate said looking into her blue eyes.

"Kate seriously it ok, its not like I've never seen boobs before or something, and plus I've seen dad and you making out loads of time."

"Wait like just casually kissing or a proper make out session?!" Kate asks quickly,

"Both." Alexis said smirking at her,

"Right ok." Kate said looking at the floor feeling embarrassed.

"Kate come on its fine, I don't mind the making out or what ever but when you in the public area of the house please leave the clothes on." Alexis said taking a sip of a soda she had on the bedside table,

"Right ok got it, well im just going to and uh.." Kate tried to think of an excuse,

Alexis smiled at her, "Yes ok, well don't let me keep you."

Kate got off of the bed and just as she was just about to leave when Alexis called her name,

"You look different." Alexis said examining her,

"Different?" Kate asked,

"Yeah and I don't know what it is…" Alexis said staring at her,

"Ok….." Kate said and just stood there leaning against the door,

"your not wearing a bra are you?" Alexis asked grinning at her,

"Well I didn't really have time to put it on so im just going to go before I get even more embarrassed." Kate left and closed the door quietly behind her.

"Rick?" Kate calls as she walks down the stairs,

There was no answer.

He wasn't in the kitchen or the office, there was only one other place he would be.

Kate opened the door to their bedroom, the moment she stepped in this music started playing.

It was a slow kind of music but slowly getting faster,

Rick jumped out of the bathroom and started to dance towards her,

"What are you doing?" She giggled,

"Its called a strip tease, now take your shirt and trousers off and go lie in the bed." He demanded.

Kate obeyed him and threw her shirt and pants on the floor and grabbed one of her bra's from her draw.

Rick started dancing and taking is clothes off slowly.

Within a few minutes the music was over and Rick was left standing in his Calvin Klein underwear.

He stood there a minute looking proud of his little strip tease.

"You're quite good at that!" Kate giggled,

"Yeah I know, and there's something else I'm quiet good at." He said walking towards her seductively, then quickly he grabbed her waist and pulled her towards him for a long passionate kiss, they only broke apart when they needed oxygen.

They were both smiling and had their foreheads against each others.

"I love you so much, you know that right?" Rick whispered,

"I do, and I love you so much too." Kate said smiling,

Suddenly Alexis burst into the room,

"Alexis!" Castle moaned throwing the blanket over them, "We were having a moment!"

"We have a bit of a problem." She said gasping for a breath,

_**YES I KNOW, IM SORRY I LEFT YOU GUYS ON A CLIFF HANGER, BUT WHAT COULD POSSIBLY HAPPEN?**_

_**IM KIDDING, I KNOW BUT YOU DONT.**_

_**OK IM SORRY.**_

_**SO PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**_

_**IT WOULD BE MOST APPRECIATIVE!**_

**_I'LL POST THE NEXT CHAPTER EITHER LATER ON TODAY OR MAYBE TOMORROW, I THINK I NEED A BREAK. I'VE BEEN WRITING ALL DAY._**

**_ANYWAY IM RAMBLING._**

**_THANKS!_**


	4. Chapter 4

"Yes! We do, You bursting in when we were going to do stuff!" Castle said groaning,

"Dad be quiet, you can have sex whenever but this is important."

"Alexis what is it?" Kate asked sitting up bringing the blanket up to her neck,

"Well I think you need to see for yourselves. Meet me in the sitting room ASAP." She left the door ajar,

"Castle get up." Kate said as she rooted around for a dressing robe,

"Coming." He mumbled,

When both of them had dressing gowns on they walked into the sitting room to find Alexis sitting on the couch with her laptop.

"Ok Alexis what's the problem?" Kate said sitting down beside her.

Alexis showed her the laptop screen, she was on the New York Times website, and the title read: NYPD'S DETECTIVE BECKETT AND NOVELIST RICHARD CASTLE TRYING AND FAILING FOR A BABY?

"How the hell did they know?!" Kate snapped

"I have no idea, and the press is outside to ambush you with questions whenever you leave." Alexis said

"Well this is all I need," Kate groaned and put her head in her hands,

"It'll be ok babe I promise." Rick said into Kate's ear and he rubbed her shoulders.

Suddenly Kate's phone went,

"Alexis can you get that for me?" Kate asked,

"Sure," Alexis walked over to the kitchen and got Kate's phone out of her bag,

"It's Lanie."

"Put it on speak please."

Alexis did as she was told.

"Kate Beckett Castle!" Lanie said on the other end of the line,

"Hello to you too Lanie." Kate mumbled,

"How the hell does the press know your trying for a baby and I don't?" She demanded,

"I don't fricken know, we were keeping it to ourselves!" Kate snapped,

"Girl are you ok?" Lanie asks sounding worried,

"No." Kate just simply said,

"Ok ima come over right now." Lanie said and ended the call.

"Great." Kate murmured, "Its currently 10:30 pm and I have press outside the building and Lanie coming to interrogate me."

"Look Kate you go off to bed and I'll talk to Lanie." Rick said

"No it's fine, I'm just stressed." Kate said getting up off the sofa,

"I'm going to go and get changed, I don't think Lanie wants me to great her in my underwear." Kate said and walked slowly towards the bedroom.

"Dad," Alexis said, "Go as well, if Lanie comes I'll keep her company while you guys talk."

"Thanks pumpkin, I owe you one." Rick replied and followed Kate towards their bedroom.

Rick found Kate curled up in a ball on their bed,

Rick didn't know what to do so he just wrapped his arms around her, as much as he wanted to protect her from the press he couldn't do anything.

"I'm so sorry Rick." Kate said

"For what babe? You didn't do anything." Rick whispered into her shoulder.

"I messed everything up. I cant have a baby and I think the press seen the folder that was in my bag, I dropped it and they could see the lable, its all my fault." Kate whispered back

"Kate honey, none of this is your fault, yes your underweight and cant have a baby but we can fix that. Tomorrow you and I eat super proper and within a month you'll be throwing your guts up every morning and then nine months later we shall have a little Castle in the house." Rick said trying to cheer her up,

"Ok." Kate simply says,

The couple just lie there for a few minutes, Rick was getting nice and warm and all he wanted was to fall asleep with Kate snuggled in beside him.

"Rick babe, we have to get changed, Lanie is probably nearly here." Kate whispers to him,

"I'm tired." Rick grumbled snuggling his face into the dip in her neck,

"Me too babe but just talk with her for twenty minutes that's all."

"Ok you stayin bed for an extra few minutes, I'll pick out your clothes.." Rick said untangling his arms from her.

"Ok sure." Kate murmured.

"Right put these on." Rick said and threw a pair of yoga trousers and one of his massive hoodies.

Kate groaned and threw on the clothes.

"Ready?" Rick asked.

Kate nodded and walked into the sitting room.

"Hey girl!" Lanie said going over to give Kate a hug,

"Hey Lanie." Kate said dully,

"So tell me what's wrong?" Lanie said pushing Kate on to the sofa,

"Do I have to?" Kate said hoping she might say no,

"Well no you don't, but I could help? "Lanie trailed off,

"Did you read the headline?" Kate said, it would have told her that they were failing for a baby,

"It just said Novelist Richard Castle trying for baby number two with wife number 3."

"Did it say anything about failing?" Kate said

"Failing? No why?!"

"Me and Rick want a kid but I can't because I'm underweight." Kate said as fast as she possibly could.

"Oh Kate," Lanie said hugging her best friend.

"And how did the press know?" Lanie questioned,

"We don't know. But their outside and their everywhere."

"Can Gates do anything?"

"I haven't even thought about that…."

"We can ask her tomorrow, but you need sleep." Rick said hinting for Lanie to leave,

"Ok I get the hint." Lanie said getting up to leave, "I'll call you tomorrow!" She called just before closing the door behind her

"You need sleep Kate." Rick says taking her hand and leading her to the bedroom.

_**OK SO NEXT CHAPTER SHALL BE UP EITHER LATER ON TODAY OR TOMORROW, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW IT WOULD BE MOST APPRECIATIVE.**_

_**I AM STILL LOOKING FOR A BETA READER SO IF YOU WANNA VOULONTER PLEASE PM ME!**_

_**THANKS!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Kate's alarm went off at 9 am, she fumbled with her phone trying to switch it off,

"Ugh is it time already?" Rick mumbled stretching his arms up in the air,

"Yup tragically." Kate said standing up.

"Ugh ok you go shower I'll make some breakfast." Rick said blocking his eyes from the sunlight shining through the curtain.

Rick had prepared a bowl of muesli with blueberries and chopped up strawberries on the top and a glass of orange juice.

"Do I have to eat it all?" Kate asked coming out of the bedroom drying her with a towel,

"Yes, we have to get you to gain weight."

"But there's so much of it." Kate complained,

"Eat it all or no sex." Rick said smirking,

Kate pouted and began eating the breakfast.

"See it wasn't that bad!" Rick said bring their dishes to the sink,

"I think I'm going to explode!" Kate said throwing herself on the couch.

Rick laughed and sat on the couch beside her,

"I think we have to call Gates."

"Ugh fine." Kate said fishing her phone out of her jean pocket,

"Put it on speaker please." Rick said as Kate dialled Gates' number,

"Captain Gates." She said

"Hi sir, it's um me Detective Beckett." Kate said nervously,

"Ah Detective, any reason why you haven't come into work today?"

"Well I presume you have read the papers?" Kate asked,

"I have, I presume that's why there is paparazzi outside my Precinct?"

"Oh God their everywhere!" Kate grumbled rubbing her eyes with her hand,

"I can try to do something to get them away from your apartment?"

"Thank you sir, and em I have to take 2 weeks off for medical reason…" Kate said hoping she wouldn't ask questions.

"Something to do with trying to have a baby?" Gates asked

"Yup." Kate replied not giving any details.

"You and Mr. Castle can take as much time off as you need."

"Thank you sir." Kate said and ended the call.

"That went well!" Rick said smiling,

"Yeah," Kate agreed,

"Wanna watch some tv?" Rick said picking up the remotes off of the coffee table,

"Sure." Kate said snuggling into his side,

"Novelist Richard Castle and NYPD's Katherine Beckett also known as the muse for Nikki Heat trying for a baby?" said the news reported,

Before he could say anymore Rick changed channel to some football match,

"Movie?" Kate suggested,

"Sure, what do ya want, Action? Comedy? Romantic? Rom-com? Tragedy?" Rick asked going over to the DVD shelf,

"Titanic?" Kate suggested, she had always loved that movie,

Rick scanned through the DVD's for a minute searching for it,

"Got it!" He muttered to himself and popped it into the DVD player.

By the end of the movie Kate had tears streaming down cheeks,

"You ok?" Rick asked wiping her tears away with his thumb,

"Yes and No." Kate said

"Care to elaborate?" Rick asked, gently rubbing her cheek with his thumb,

"I'm so happy being here with my beautiful husband and my amazing step-daughter and my epic mother-in-law and I have a job that I love. But no because I just really want to talk with my mom, not just standing at her grave talking to her, like actually talking to her in person and her replying but that cant happen and it makes me sad. And now I can't have a baby and the whole City is talking about us and then the paparazzi is outside our home and the Precinct and then their talking about us on the tv and writing about us in the newspaper!" Kate said and the tears started to fall again,

"Hey it's ok, in a year we will have a little Castle running around the house and in a few days the paparazzi will go and annoy somebody else. Everything will be ok in the end, and if its not ok its not the end." Rick said giving her hand a squeeze.

"You do know how to make me feel better don't you?" Kate said smiling a little.

"Yes I do, and it is now 1 o'clock and its time for lunch." Rick said giving Kate a quick kiss on the lips and heading towards the kitchen.

"But I'm still stuffed from breakfast!" Kate protested,

"Nope you need to eat so we can make a baby." Rick said firmly as he took out some bread.

_**OK GUYS PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! THIS STORY IS GOING TO BE QUITE LONG SO I HOPE YOU DONT GET BORED! IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS I WILL BE HAPPY TO TAKE THEM AND ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NONE OF THIS AT ALL.**_

_**THANKS!**_


	6. Chapter 6

The next few days went by with no disasters, Kate was eating properly and was gaining weight.

"Kate you ready?" Rick asked, they were just about to leave for Kate's appointment with Doctor Watson.

"Nearly!" Kate called,

A minute later she came out of the bedroom wearing a pair of jeans and red t-shirt and a pair of black high heals. Her hair was tied up in a loose bun.

"Ok I'm ready." She said stuffing her phone in her pocket.

The paparazzi had left the Loft and the Precinct alone, there were still a few cameras when they went outside and there were a few small articles in the newspaper about them but it wasn't to bad.

The couple sat in the waiting room, there were only two other people, a pregnant woman and an old man.

They all sat in silence waiting for the doctor.

"Katherine Beckett?" The receptionist asked peering into the room,

Kate got up followed by Rick and they headed towards Doctor Watsons office.

"Mrs. Castle, welcome back." The doctor said shaking both of their hands,

"Now can you just take your shoe's off and any heavy jewlery and hop up on the scales."

Kate did as she was instucted

The doctor took a few notes and told her to sit back down.

"Ok well the good news is that you have gained just under 1 stone, so I would recommend to continue the routine for at least another week or two, then you should be able to become pregnant!"

"Thank you so much doctor!" Kate said shaking his hand.

"Do you feel any better since the diet?" Rick asked as they entered the loft,

"I do actually, I feel like I have more energy and I just feel better." Kate said taking a seat on the sofa,

"You look better, your face has more colour and its more plump. You look much healthier as well." Rick said beginning to make them some sandwiches.

"Hey guys!" Alexis said walking through the door,

"Hey sweetie." Rick said planting a kiss on her forehead,

"How was the appointment?" She asked taking a seat beside Kate,

"It was good." Kate said flicking on the tv,

"Will I have a sibling soon?" alexis asked,

"Well not yet no maybe in a few weeks or so we might know." Kate said grinning at her,

"Here," Rick said handing her plate with some kind of sandwich on it.

"Thanks babe," She said,

They all ended up watching movies for the next few hours.

After they finished their second movie Rick started to prepare dinner,

"You staying Alexis?" Rick asked as he started to boil water for the pasta,

"Sure!" Alexis said starting to lay the table.

Kate started to make drinks for everyone as well,

"Where's Grams?" Alexis asked as they all sat down for pasta,

"She has found some new actor guy so she has gone of Philedelphia to some play thing." Rick said stuffing his face with pasta,

"Right and when did she meet him?"

"The day before she went to Philly with him.."

"Is that not a bit early, he could be a serial killer.."

"She said at her age you had to take a chance."

"Right ok then.." Alexis said, over the years she had gotten to love her grans quirkiness and how unique she was.

The group made small talk while eating their dinner.

"Thanks dad" Alexis said as Rick cleared the plates into the dishwasher,

Kate yawned loudly,

"You tired?" Rick asked coming up behind his wife hugging her from behind,

"A small bit I'm fine."

"No come on you need sleep,"

The next thing Kate knew Rick had swept her off of her feet and was heading towards the bedroom,

"Rick put me down," Kate giggled,

"Ok" Rick said and dropped her onto the bed,

Rick then undone the button on her trousers and flung them to the other side of the room and done the same with her shirt,

"Now sleep." He said throwing the blanket over her.

"Thanks." Kate muffled as she snuggled into the blanket.

_**OK SO PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK! THERE WILL BE A BABY SHORTLY SO DONT PANIC, THERE WONT BE ANYMORE COMPLICATIONS.**_

_**THANKS!**_


	7. Chapter 7

ONE MONTH LATER.

Today was her last appointment with the doctor, she had been on this routine thing for about a month, and she really hoped it would work.

"Mrs. Castle?" The receptionist called,

"Ready?" Rick asked squeezing her hand,

Kate nodded and followed the receptionist to Doctor Watson's office.

"Mrs. Castle, how are you feeling?" He asked shaking their hands,

"I'm really good, I feel much more energetic and I just feel better." Kate said taking a seat,

"That's great, you over all look much better than when you came here first, your face is fuller, you have natural colour on your cheeks and you just look better!" The doctor said smiling at her,

"Right now down to the usual business." The doctor said getting out a needle.

He took Kate's blood pressure, her weight and a blood test.

"Right I have to go and check your blood out in the lab, I shall be back in a few minutes!" The Doctor said leaving the room.

"How are you doing?" Rick asked wrapping an arm around her waist,

"I'm good, I just sorta want a baby." Kate said smiling at him,

"I know babe, me too. But soon we shall have one."

"Well Mr. Castle and Mrs. Castle it looks like you shall be having a baby sooner than expected!" The doctor said over hearing the end bit of their conversation when he walked in.

"So I'm pregnant?!" Kate squealed,

"You are congrats!" The Doctor said smiling at the happy couple.

"We're having a baby!" Rick shouted and wrapped his arms around Kate.

"I have booked you in for a scan next week."

"Thanks you so much doctor!" Kate said shaking his hand.

"You are very welcome. Now please do take it easy with your job and all, we don't want anything to happen to this little baby." The doctor warned before they left.

**BACK AT THE LOFT.**

"I can't believe we're having a baby!" Rick shouted the minute they got in and gave her a huge bear hug.

"I love you" Kate said into his chest.

"I love you too!" Rick said pulling her in for a long slow passionate kiss.

"Hey guys." Alexis said walking down the stairs,

"Hey Alexis!" Kate said breaking apart from Rick,

"How was the doctor thing?" She asked getting some juice from the fridge.

"Super, super amazingly good!" Kate said wondering how long it would take for the young woman to catch on.

"Are you pregnant?!" Alexis asked putting down her phone,

Kate nodded and grinned at the girl,

"YES!" Alexis shouted and ran into Kate's arms.

"You are ok with this right?" Kate asked as they broke apart,

"Yeah oh course I am! I've always wanted to be a big sister!"

"Ok just checking." Kate said beaming,

"I'm so happy for you guys!" Alexis giving her dad a hug.

"Hello darling!" Martha said walking through the door holding a large suitcase.

"Hello mother!" Rick said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Well you sound very happy!" Martha said giving Alexis and Kate a hug.

"We are." Kate beamed,

"Well come on Katherine tell me the news!" Martha said sitting down on a stool,

"You're going to be a grandmother to another child soon!" Kate said,

"Oh Katherine that's wonderful!" Martha said giving her another huge hug.

"I presume the father is Richard?" She hissed trying to be quiet but they all heard,

Kate laughed "Yes Rick is the father."

"Oh and can you guys keep it to yoursleves, we want to tell everyone else ourselves."

"No problem!" Alexi said,

"I shall do my best but when my daughter-in-law is having a baby I am very excited!" Martha said still smiling.

"We shall tell the others soon so then you can talk about it together." Rick reassured them.

"Yeah we can tell them after work tomorrow." Kate suggested, Gates had given her an extra 2 weeks off.

"Oh yeah work tomorrow…" Rick said thinking about it,

Kate tried to silence her yawn but failed miserably,

"You should rest." Rick said,

"No I'm fine it's only 7 PM."

"Yes but you're carrying a baby so you're going to be tired." Rick argued,

"I'm fine seriously."

"No you're not, you're tired and you need to go to bed and rest, you have work in 14 hours," Rick said checking his watch,

"But-"

Rick cut her off, "No buts, bed." Rick said pushing her lightly towards the bedroom.

"Fine" Kate grumbled,

She took off her t-shirt and jeans and threw them in the corner and she put on a pair of Rick's boxers and one of his t-shirts which were huge on her.

"I love it when you wear my clothes." Rick said laying down beside her on the bed propping his head up on his hand so he can see her properly.

"Yeah that's partly why I wear them. The other part is because there big, baggy and comfterble." Kate said smiling at him.

"I still can't believe you're pregnant." Rick said stroking her cheek with his thumb,

"I know me too, like I haven't noticed any difference yet but I will soon."

"It sounds like you say it in a bad way..." Rick said sounding a little upset

"No not like that. I'm pretty sure I will enjoy most of it apart from the throwing up and the sore boobs and ankles. The rest I will love." Kate said reassuring him.

"Good, because I think pregnancy will suit you really well." Rick said smiling at her.

"You're only saying that because my boobs will be bigger aren't you?" Kate said smirking at him,

"What?!" Rick scoffed, "Not at all!"

"Sure." Kate said laughing at him.

"Now you need sleep, I shall see you in the morning." Rick said giving her a kiss on the lips before leaving to entertain Martha and Alexis.

_**OK SO SHE IS PREGNANT AT LONG LAST! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! I DO APOLOGISE FOR ANY MEDICAL MISTAKES, IM A TEENAGER SO I DONT KNOW MUCH ABOUT PREGNANCY AND STUFF. I DONE A BIT OF RESEARCH BUT ANYWAY. SORRY I HAVENT POSTED SOONER, I SORTA FORGOT... I WAS WRITING LOADS BUT DIDNT UPLOAD SONEXT CHAPTER SHOULD BE UP IN A FEW HOURS!**_

_**THANKS!**_


	8. Chapter 8

The next thing Kate knew her phone was ringing,

"Beckett." She said tiredly into the phone,

"Hey Beckett." Ryan said on the other end of the phone, "We have a case." He gave her the address and hung up.

"Castle we have a case." She said shaking him awake,

"Ugh already?!" He grumbled,

"Come on get up." Kate said,

"Share shower?" Rick asked as she headed towards the bathroom.

"Sure." Kate said switching on the water to heat it up.

She peeled off her clothes and hopped in, second later Rick was in.

"Let me," He said as she reached for the shampoo,

He took it and began squirting some into his hand and massaging it into her scalp gently, Kate turned around and leaned her back on his chest relaxing for a minute.

Rick then slowly began washing it out making sure none got in her eyes, then he done the same with the conditioner. Then came the cherry body wash she uses.

"There all finished." He said once he had washed all the soap off.

"Thanks babe." Kate said smiling at him.

Rick turned off the water and quickly wrapped a towel around his waist then grabbed another one and dried Kate down.

"Shall I dry your hair?" Rick offered,

"No it's ok, you go get changed and get breakfast I'll do the hair." Kate said taking out her blow dryer.

Within 10 minutes she was dressed, her hair was dry and she just left it down and her makeup was done.

"Wow that was fast!" Rick said putting a bowl of muesli in front of her,

"I've done it enough times to do it with my eyes closed." Kate said taking a spoonful of her breakfast,

"You look beautiful by the way." Rick said sipping his orange juice.

"Thank you!" Kate said blushing a little,

"I love it when you wear skinny jeans." Rick said coming up to hug her from behind,

"Yeah well I better make the most of it because soon I won't be able to fit." Kate said resting her head on his chest,

"I think we should go to the crime scene." Rick said after a minute,

"Yeah probably," Kate whispered,

"Can I drive?" Rick asked hopefully,

"Nope!" Kate said grabbing the keys before he could get to them,

"Fine." Rick huffed as they headed towards the door.

**AT THE CRIME SCENE**

"Hey Ryan!" Kate said walking over to the yellow tape. Ryan was talking to an officer,

"Hey Beckett! Welcome back." He said greeting her with a hug,

"I'm here too" Rick said standing behind them,

"Welcome back Castle." Ryan said shaking his hand,

"So what have we got?" Kate asked ducking under the yellow tape,

"Male, name is James McCall, 36, New Yorker, he works at some travel agency." Ryan informed them as they walked over to the body,

"Kate!" Lanie called, "You look amazing!" She said hugging her best friend,

"Thanks Lanie, so um cause of death?" Kate asked looking at the body,

"Blunt force trauma to the head, done by that baseball bat over there." She said pointing to a wooden bat covered in blood beside the victim,

For the first time ever, Kate was feeling a little queasy looking at the body,

"Right ok, any witnesses?" She asked Ryan,

"Nope but Espo is getting the CCTV footage from that camera over there," He said pointing to a small silver security camera that was located on the side of a brick building.

"Right ok then, me and Castle shall go and check out the travel agency." Kate said walking as fast as she could away from the dead body,

As soon as they got to the car Kate let out a big sigh of relief,

"What's wrong honey?" Rick asked rubbing her back as the rested her head against the steering wheel,

"Just feeling a little queasy that's all," She muttered taking deep breaths,

"Does this happen often?" Rick asked,

"No never before it's just the baby that's all." Kate said turning the keys to switch on the car.

"I can drive if you like?" Rick offered,

"No its ok, I'm fine now." Kate said putting the car in reverse.

"Are you sure, you didn't look ok, you were all pale." Rick said concerned for his wife,

"I'll be fine Rick seriously, now let's go talk to the agency." Kate said driving away from the crime scene.

The case was easy, it turned out to be the boss. McCall was going to give vital information to a competing company.

Such a stupid reason to kill someone over, Kate thought to herself as she drove home with Castle.

"Hey you ok, you seem awful quite?" Rick said as they parked the

"Yeah I'm fine, just thinking about our future." Kate said locking the car as they walked into the building,

"Where do you see us in a year?" Rick asked as they stepped into the elevator,

"Well I hope to see a little baby Castle surrounded by people who love him." Kate said pushing the button for the top floor.

"So do you want a boy or girl?" Rick asked,

"I want a boy." Kate said without hesitation,

"Yeah me too, I mean it was fun raising Alexis but it would be nice to have somebody on my side, and something new for both of us."

The elevator pinged and they stepped out,

"If we had a boy what would you call him?" Rick asked putting the key into the keyhole,

"Well can his middle name be Jim?"

"Defitetly!" Rick said throwing himself on the sofa,

"Ok and for a first name I was thinking maybe Charles or Charlie"

"Cosmo." Rick muttered under his breath,

"No Rick," Kate laughed, "I am not naming my child Cosmo!"

"Why?" Rick whined,

"Because it's a silly name and he could get bullied!"

"No he would be the cool kid, Cosmo Jim Castle Beckett!"

"Fine it's a suggestion but I still don't like it." Kate said heading over to the kitchen to make dinner,

"Ok then what about Jonathan?"

"Yeah maybe, you want sausages?" Kate asked looking in the fridge,

"Yeah sounds good,"

"I think we should just wait and choose closer to the time." Rick suggested,

"Yeah, we don't even know when it's due."

"Yeah should be sometime in April or May." Rick said working it out.

The couple talked about the baby all through dinner and for the rest of the evening.

**5 DAYS LATER**

The days went by slowly, all Kate could think about was the baby, she was distracted from everything. She couldn't wait to see it. To see its little body.

At last it was finally the day for her to see her child, so far she hadn't noticed anything different, she wasn't peeing more often nor was she vomiting at all.

"You ready?" Rick asked eagerly as Kate came out of the bed room,

"Yup, now let's go and meet our baby!" Kate said grabbing her keys.

**AT THE DOCTORS OFFICE.**

"Katherine Castle." The receptionist called, the amount of times they had been there she recognised them.

She led them down a different corridor and showed them into a room.

"A Nurse will be with you any minute." She said leaving the room and closing the door behind her.

Kate hopped up on the black half sitting half lying chair, and Rick took a seat on the plastic chair beside her.

Rick grabbed her hand, "I can't wait to meet out little baby." He said planting a kiss on her hand,

"I know me too babe." She said.

"Good morning, Mr and Mrs Castle!" A nurse said walking in, she was wearing blue scrubs and had her hair in a high ponytail.

"Good morning." Kate muttered,

"I am Nurse Helen Pullman, and I shall be preforming your ultrasounds."

"I'm Kate and this is my husband Rick." Kate said introducing them.

"Now just roll up you top, this is going to be cold." She warned as she placed the see through gel on Kate's stomach,

She jumped a little not expecting it to be that cold.

The nurse got the little rectangular device and began rubbing the gel around Kate's stomach,

On the TV all you could see was a load of grey, the nurse moved the thing around searching for the little baby,

"There we go!" She said pointing at the screen, "That's its little hand and there's its head." She pointed out,

Rick gave Kate's hand a squeeze and smiled at her,

"That's our baby!" He said beaming,

"Now I'll just go and print out some pictures." The nurse said leaving the room.

"I can't believe we're having a baby." Kate said her eyes filling up with tears,

"Are those sad tears or happy tears?" Rick asked,

"Both." Kate said trying to hold them in.

"Why sad?" Rick asked rubbing his wife's arm,

"It's just my mom would have loved to be part of this, but she's not and I miss her so much." Kate said sadly, the tears starting to fall,

"She is here Kate, she's in here." Rick said placing a hand to her heart,

Although it was sort of cheesy it made her feel better.

Kate wiped her tears away and smiled at him,

"Thank you for everything." Kate said,

"Always." Rick replied.

"Ok then, here are some big ones and then there are some small wallet sized ones as well!" The nurse said walking in and handing them the pictures.

"Thank you." Kate said staring at them,

"Now I have booked you in for another appointment for next month, same date same time." The nurse said showing them out.

"Thank you." Kate said again as they left.

They got in the car and just started at the pictures,

"It's so small." Kate whispered,

"It's perfect." Rick said taking one of the small ones and sticking it in his wallet, and Kate stuck one in her bag.

"I think we should invite Lanie, Espo, Ryan, Jenny and Gates around and tell them." Kate said,

"Gates?!" Rick said surprised,

"Well yeah I don't want to tell her in her office, I just wanna get them all done at once." Kate said starting the car.

"Ok sure I'll text them now." Rick said pulling out his phone.

**8 PM AT THE LOFT.**

The doorbell went just as Rick pulled out a bottle of wine,

"Hey guys!" He said greeting Espo, Ryan, Jenny and Lanie.

"Hey bro." Espo said walking into the loft.

The rest of the gang all greeted him and they took a seat on the sofa,

"You guys want a glass of wine?" Rick asked pulling out some wine glasses,

They all accepted a glass of red wine,

"So any reason why we're here?" Espo asked,

"Ah well we have to wait for Kate." Rick said eager to tell them their news.

The doorbell went again,

"Oh yeah and we invited Gates." Rick whispered before he opened the door,

"Mr. Castle." Gates said awkwardly,

"Captain Gates, please come in and make yourself at home." Rick said smiling at her.

"Captain Gates," Kate said coming of the bedroom wearing a pair of loose jeans and a grey top.

"Hello Detective Beckett." Gates said taking a seat at the end of the sofa,

"Right so what's the news?" Ryan asked dying to know,

"Well I and Rick thought we should just tell everybody all together." Kate began,

"And?" Lanie pushed,

"Well I'm pregnant." Kate said waiting for their reactions,

"AH!" Lanie screamed hugging her friend "Congrats girl!" She said,

"Congrats Beckett." Ryan and Espo said both hugging her,

"Detective Beckett, Mr. Castle, congratulations." Gates said shaking their hands.

"So do we have pictures?" Lanie asked,

"Yeah here," Kate said handing her one.

"It's so tiny." She said staring at it,

"That's exactly what I said!" Kate said laughing.

"So how far along are you?" Lanie asked,

"2 weeks," Kate said still smiling,

"Who else knows?"

"What is this? 21 questions?" Kate asked laughing,

"Maybe!" Lanie said laughing,

"You guys, Martha and Alexis, we're going to tell my dad tomorrow." Kate said accepting a bottle of water that Rick handed her.

The group stayed for another hour and then left leaving Rick and Kate alone,

"That went well." Rick said clearing up the wine glasses,

"Yeah, it was a small bit awkward with Gates though."

"Yeah it was a small bit," Rick agreed,

"Oh and my dad's coming over tomorrow night for dinner so we have to tell him then. That's everyone done then." Kate said flicking through the newspaper,

"Right ok now you need sleep, you look beat," Rick said taking the papers away from her,

"Fine." Kate grumbled dragging herself up from the sofa.

_**Ok so i've decided to just upload all this instead of breaking it up into 2 small chapters. I'm thinking of doing a 2 month time jump, because i think its going to get boring if i keep doing it their daily lives. So please tell me if i should or not!**_

_**Also i have been doing more research on the whole pregnancy thing so i know the whole time line thing so i hope its all correct when i do get to the whole baby kicking and finding out gender.**_

_**all feedback is appreciative!**_

_**thanks!**_


	9. Chapter 9

2 MONTHS LATER.

Rick woke to an empty bed, he check his phone, and it was only 8:30.

"Kate?" He whispered,

"Go away." He heard her grumble from inside the bathroom,

"What's wrong honey?" He asked walking over towards the door,

There was no reply,

"Can I come in?" Rick asked pressing his ear against the door listening,

"No," Kate mumbled,

"Please?" Rick begged,

"It's so unattractive and gross." Kate replied,

"I don't care." Rick said and he opened the door,

Kate was hunched over the toilet,

"Are you getting sick?" Rick asked and began rubbing her back,

Kate had no time to answer, she was vomiting again.

"Rick go away this is gross." Kate said attempting to push him away,

"I think you carrying a baby Castle is cute. I'm going to stick around for the downfalls and for the perks." Rick said pulling her hair away from her face.

"OK I'm done." Kate said flushing the toilet.

"Do you want breakfast?" Rick asked handing her the toothpaste,

"No I'll just have juice or something, I don't want to be throwing up at a crime scene." Kate said sticking her toothbrush in her mouth.

**AT THE PRECINCT.**

Kate was hunched over her desk filling out some paperwork,

"This is so bloody annoying," Kate said rubbing her temples,

"Yeah well it's for the baby's safety." Rick replied sipping his tea,

"And I can't even drink coffee to make it better." Kate groaned staring at her mug filled with tea.

"It'll be over in 6 and a bit months." Rick said fiddling with a pen.

"I know I know." Kate muttered standing up,

"Where are ya going?" Rick asked getting up as well,

"Going to get some juice." Kate replied,

"You sit I'll get it." Rick said hurrying over to the break room.

Kate sat back down on the chair and began flicking through the files.

"Bored detective?" Gates asked coming out of her office,

"Yup. Not allowed to interview suspect, not allowed to go to a crime scene. Only paper work." Kate said putting her head in her hands.

"It is for the best though." Gates said taking Castle's seat

"Yeah I know I know, I just hate paperwork." Kate groaned,

"I think you need to take the rest of the week off and enjoy our pregnancy." Gates said taking the files off her desk

"Thank you sir." Kate said getting up,

"I shall see you next week detective." Gates said taking the files into her office.

"Hey heres your juice." Rick said handing her a glass of apple juice.

"Thanks," Kate mutter and downed it in two gulps.

"Are you ok?" Rick asked, "You look sorta pale"

"I think I'm fine." Kate said, her head was pounding and she felt dizzy,

"What?!" Rick asked beginning to panic,

"I think I'm going to faint." Kate muttered and then everything went black.

**Gasp! *scary music* **

**Ok so i'm sorry i havent posted in a few days just sorta taking break and relaxing. **

**This chapter is short so i'm sorry next one will be much longer.**

**Please tell me what you think!**

**Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok so i'm sorry i havent posted in a few dyas, i've been busy. so here is the next chapter.**

"Kate!" Rick said catching her before her limp body fell onto the floor.

"Espo call 911!" Rick shouted as Javi came out of the breakroom.

"Woah bro what happened?!" Espo said pulling out his phone,

"I don't know she just fainted." Rick said beginning to freak out.

"Ambulance will be here in 5 minutes." Espo said kneeling down beside Rick.

"Come on Kate." Rick muttered shaking her trying to make her wake up,

"We have to carry her bro." Javi said after a minute, "The stretcher can't fit in the elevator."

Rick nodded and picked up his wife's limp body, a small crowd had gathered watching as Rick carried Kate towards the elevator followed by Espo and Ryan.

**At the hospital.**

"Family for Katherine Castle Beckett?" A doctor called

"Here." Rick said standing up.

"Ok well there is no damage done to her or the baby. They are both perfectly fine. The reason for Katherine's fainting was simply low sugar levels. So as her husband please make sure that she eats regulary and drinks plenty of water and juice to avoid this happening again."

"Can I see her?" Rick asked,

"She's in room 247, she might be asleep so don't wake her."

Rick walked down the empty corridor looking for room 247, Espo and Ryan were following.

They finally found it,

"You go bro, we'll be in, in a few." Espo said leaning against the wall,

"Ok thanks guys." Rick muttered as he pushed open the door.

Kate was laying on the bed peacefully, her eyes were closed and she was breathing deeply. She had an IV tube in her hand and there was a grey Pulse Oximeter on her index finger.

Every few second there would be a beep from the heart moniter,

Rick took a seat on one of the grey plastic chairs and took Kate's hand. He started to trace small circles on her hand with his thumb,

"Hey." Kate said hoarsely making Rick jump.

"Hey Kate." He said looking at her. Her face was a bit pale and her hair was a mess.

"Ugh what happened?" She asked,

"You fainted from low sugar levels, you gave me such a bad scare." Rick said,

"I'm so sorry babe, I should have ate that breakfast in the morning."

"I thought we were going to lose the baby." Rick muttered,

"Nope never, I'm not ever going to let anything happen to our baby."

"Me neither." Rick mumbled placing a light kiss on her hand.

"Espo and Ryan are outside and Lanie is on her way." Rick informed her,

"Have you rang Alexis, Martha and my dad?"

"Yeah, your dad is cancelling his fishing trip and shall be here in a few hours. Alexis is coming as soon as her classes are over and Mother is finishing her acting class."

"They didn't all have to cancel everything."

"They're worried about you, they want a new kid around as much as you and I do."

"I can just hear Espo and Ryan whispering outside, might as well just let them in." Kate said smiling,

Rick got up and opened the door,

"Your highness is ready to see you." Rick said smiling

Espo and Ryan walked in,

"Your highness." They said in sync and bowed,

"Hey guys," Kate said laughing,

"How you feel Beckett?" Ryan asked sitting down on one of the plastic chairs,

"A bit tired but I'm fine."

They talked and joked for a while,

"I gotta take this." Espo said as his phone started ringing,

"I'm glad your ok," Ryan said as Espo left the room,

"Yeah, me too." Kate said,

"I honestly thought you were really ill."

"Well I'm not thankfully, I shall be back in a few days annoying you guys."

Espo came back into the room,

"We gotta go bro, see ya Beckett!" Espo said,

"Bye Beckett." Ryan said leaving Kate alone with Rick.

"What do ya think is up with Ryan?" Rick asked,

"I dunno, he gets a bit emotional sometimes."

"Yeah maybe."

"Ugh I'm so tired." Kate said rubbing her eyes,

"You go to sleep babe, the visitors can wait." Rick said planting a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Thank you, for everything." Kate muttered.

"Always." Rick replied.

Seconds later Kate was asleep still holding Rick's hand.

10 minutes later there was a soft knock at the door and Martha popped her head around.

"Hello darling." She whispered and tip toed in, Alexis following behind her.

"Hows Kate?" Alexis asked,

"She's fine, just low sugar levels, she'll be allowed home in a few hours." Rick whispered trying not to wake her.

"Oh and Lanie rang, some dead body so she cant come." Alexis informed her father.

**4 hours later**

"Ok Mrs. Castle, you are free to go. Just make sure you drink lots of fluid and eat well." The doctor said as she filled out her discharge form.

"Thank you," Rick said as Kate hopped off the hospital bed.

**AT THE LOFT.**

"Oh Katherine darling I'm so glad you ok!" Martha said rushing up to hug her as she walked through the door,

"Hey Martha." Kate said hugging her back.

"I was so worried." Martha said following her to the sofa,

"Well me and the baby are ok." Kate said sitting down.

"Hey guys!" Alexis said coming down the stairs,

"Hey pumpkin." Rick said giving his daughter a hug,

"You ok Kate?" Alexis asked turning to her,

"Yeah I'm fine. Bit tired though." Kate said yawning,

"You need to eat first, how about Mac and Cheese?" Rick asked pulling out a pot,

"Sounds good." Kate said pulling out her phone, there were a bunch off texts and voicemails.

Kate read and replied to all texts and listened to each voicemail by the time her food was ready.

"Hey dad I'm going to Paige's for some slumber party thing, that ok with you?" Alexis asked,

"Yeah you go pumpkin, have fun!" Rick said getting a glass of juice for Kate.

"Ok I'll see you guys tomorrow." Alexis said closing leaving the loft.

"Well Kiddo's I have to go to a play, don't wait up." Martha said,

"Bye Martha!" Kate called before she left.

"Well looks like we're alone for the night." Rick said as Kate put her plate and cutlery into the dishwasher.

"Yeah," Kate said flinging herself onto the couch,

"Wanna watch some TV or watch a movie?" Rick asked sitting beside her,

"I don't mind really." Kate said leaning her head on Rick's chest.

"Do you wanna know the gender of the baby?" Rick asked after a few minutes of silence,

"No, I think it would be better as a surprise," Kate replied,

"Yeah me too, I really want a boy though."

"Me too, but a girl would be good as well."

"Yeah but I'm in a house full of women so I need somebody on my side." Rick joked

There was no reply,

"Kate?" Rick asked looking down at his wife,

She had fallen asleep on his chest, Rick smiled a carefully picked her up and carried her to the bedroom.

"Goodnight Kate." He whispered as he placed her on the bed, wrapping the blanket around her.

**I'm going to do another time jump in the next chapter, please leave a review and tell me what you think.**

**Thanks!**


	11. Chapter 11

**6 months later.**

"Ugh Rick help me up." Kate said struggling to get off the couch,

"We should go shopping today." Rick suggested as he helped his 8 month pregnant wife off the sofa,

"And we need to start painting the nursery." Kate said waddling over to the kitchen,

"Alexis is painting that, and ordering the furniture." Rick reminded her,

"But should we not help her, it's a big task."

"I will be helping, you can help a small bit too."

"Ok so clothes shopping today then?"

"Yeah, you go get changed into something proper and we'll go then."

"Can we go to Remy's too?" Kate asked,

"Of course we can." Rick said smiling as his wife walked into their bedroom.

He couldn't wait to have another kid, and this time the marriage would last.

"Rick do I look fat in this?" Kate asked coming out of the bedroom wearing a loose white flowy dress that they bought last week.

"You look beautiful."

"But do I look fat in it?"

"No, you look pregnant, two completely different things." Rick said reassuring her.

"Ok well lets go and pick out clothes for our baby." Kate said grabbing her bag.

"I'm driving though!" Rick said,

"I'm pregnant not disabled Rick, gimme the keys."

"Nope, I'm driving or we don't go."

"Fine." Kate grumbled as they left the flat.

30 minutes later they were walking around in the mall looking for baby shops.

"Ooh!" Rick said pointing to a shop, "Can we go in there?"

"Sure." Kate said waddling towards the baby shop.

It was painted yellow and had clothes on display in the window.

"Look!" Rick said sounding like a little child on Christmas,

"What is it babe?" Kate asked following him to a clothes rack,

"It's a tiger onesie! Can we get it please?" Rick said giving her puppy eyes,

"Sure, its your baby too." Kate said putting it in the basket.

For the next half an hour Rick went around that shop picking out onesies and clothes for their baby.

"Rick we cant get that." Kate said pointing to the dinosaur onesie that Rick had put in the basket,

"Why?"

"What if it's a girl, we cant have her wearing a dinosaur onesie."

"Alexis wore them all the time, it was super adorable."

"Ok well if our baby gives out when she's older because there were pictures of her wearing a dinosaur onesie, your to blame."

"It's going to be a boy." Rick said sounding confident,

"What makes you so sure?" Kate asked,

"I just have this feeling that it's a boy. When Meredith was pregnant I told her it was a girl but she was so sure it was a boy. Then she got all moody when we found out it was a girl." Rick said picking out some little tiny shoes.

"Ok maybe we should go pay for this and head to another shop." Kate suggested,

"Oh yeah, that's a good idea, I'll go pay for this now." Rick said heading towards the till.

Kate didn't even want to know how much all that clothes cost. It was probably more than she earned in a week.

"Ready?" Rick asked walking towards her carrying two big shopping bags.

Kate nodded and they began walking to another baby shop.

"Oh my God Rick!" Kate said as they walked into the shop,

"What?! Are you having contractions? Has your water broke?" Rick said starting to freak out,

Kate shook her head and pointed to a rack of onesies,

"They have Nebula 9 onesies." She whispered.

"Kate speak up, I cant hear you?"

"They have Nebula 9 onesies." Kate repeated louder,

"Oh." Rick simply said staring at the onesies,

"We have to get them!" Kate squealed waddling to the onesies,

"I cant believe this!" Rick moaned, "They don't have Star Trek onesies but they have Nebula 9 onesies."

"Nebula 9 was an awesome show!" Kate argued,

"Ha no it wasn't." Rick said smiling,

"It was amazing! You just have bad taste."

"Ok you tell yourself that." Rick joked,

"I think we might have enough clothes now." Kate said after they had filled another basket full of little baby clothes,

"Yeah, maybe we should start getting other things, like diapers and cream and all that stuff. Alexis has ordered all the furniture and a few toys." Rick said paying for the clothes.

"Maybe we should go in there." Kate said as they left the second clothes shop,

"Yeah that shop would probably have all the cleaning stuff and creams and all that stuff."

**2 Hours Later**

"Ugh my feet hurt." Kate groaned as they sat into the normal booth at Remy's,

"Well I think we have enough baby stuff for 10 baby's."

"Yeah well I think I can just about manage with one." Kate said as she flicked through the menu,

"So do you want a second kid or stick with one?" Rick asked,

"Well I think after this one we should have another one, I was a single child and it wasn't that fun, my mom and dad had to work a lot so I was alone quite a bit."

"I cant wait to have this little baby," Rick sighed,

"Yeah me too." Kate said rubbing her bump,

So we need a name, what do you think?" Rick asked as he pointed out to the waiter of what he wanted,

"I'm sticking with Charles, Charlie or Jonathon, what do you think?"

"Ok so I think we should stick with Charlie if it's a boy. And if it's a girl I think Chelsea." Rick suggested,

"Yeah I think Chelsea would be good for girl." Kate said thinking about it.

**_At The Loft._**

"Alexis this looks great!" kate said walking into the nursery,

Alexis had painted the walls a dark yellow colour and had green at the bottom to look like grass, She was in the middle of painting a cartoon lion on the wall.

"Thanks, I just need to finish the lion then do a giraffe and a zebra. Then dad needs to help with the furniture and we are done!" Alexis said proudly.

"I think this is truly amazing, its perfect for the baby." Kate said started to tear up,

"Are you crying?" Alexis asked in shock,

"Its all the hormones!" Kate sobbed,

"Um right ok." Alexis said going over to give her step-mom a hug,

"That Lex, for everything." Kate said after they broke apart,

"Anytime, I want this baby as much as you guys do." Alexis said returning to her painting.

"Wow this is great!" Rick said coming upstairs,

"You need to start assembling the furniture, all the boxes are downstairs." Alexis instructed.

"Ooh… ok, that's going to be fun." Rick said, hoping that the furniture would be easy to assemble.

"I'll help, its just screwing some screws into some wooden things, I'm quite good at that stuff." Kate perked up.

"But what if anything happens?" Rick said caustiously

"Babe, all I need is a screw driver and some screws, its not like im defusing a bomb."

"Ok fine, but don't do to much, you need all the sleep you can get before this baby is born." Rick said heading downstairs followed by Kate.

**_The Next Day._**

"Ok the nursery is done!" Rick said proudly.

Alexis had finished painting the walls yellow. There was a cartoon lion, giraffe and zebra on the wall. The wardrobe, the dresser and the crib was a light mahogany wood.

"Its perfect." Kate said leaning into Rick's chest,

"Yeah, you did really good pumpkin." Rick said to Alexis,

Alexis had to do most of the furniture as Rick was completely clueless, and Ryan and Espo had to come around to carry it upstairs.

"Now all we need is the baby and its complete." Alexis perked up.

"Well yeah that would be nice, only another month now." Rick said,

The suddenly Kate gasped,

"I think the baby is coming early." She whispered clutching her baby bump.

**Ok so i will upload in a few days, ive been super busy, ive gotten back to school and its so confusing as they have changed the whole system around.**

**so i hope you guys like it and please leave a review and tell me what you think.**

**thanks!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok so im sorry it took me so long to post this chapter, i had written over 3 pages and my laptop crashed and i lost all of the 3 pages so i had to re write them.**

**Now i'm not sure if i should end the series here or i should continue writing.**

**Leave a review and tell me your thoughts!**

"OH!" Rick said loudly staring at his wife who was standing a small puddle of water clutching her belly,

"Get the keys!" Kate shouted leaning against the wall moaning in pain,

"Ok right! I'll get the keys, Alexis bring Kate downstairs!" Rick said beginning to panic.

Rick exited the nursery running down the stairs.

"Oh God it hurts." Kate groaned,

"Its ok Kate, it'll all be over soon, just lean on me and we'll go down the stairs slowly." Alexis said calmly.

Kate admired her, even it difficult situations she always seemed to stay calm and make the right choices,

5 minutes later Rick was at the door holding a duffle bag with clothes and toiletries and Kate finally managed to walk down the stairs.

"How far apart are your contractions?" Rick asked as all 3 of them hurried out the door.

"I dunno like 6 minutes." Kate said groaning,

"Ok right does it hurt to walk?" Rick asked as the huddled into the elevator,

"A small bit I'm fine just drive as fast as you can to the hospital." Kate said,

"Alexis hold the bag, I'm going to carry Kate to the car." Rick said scooping Kate up in his arms,

"No Rick put me down I'll walk," Kate protested,

"No." Rick simply said,

They walked up to the car and Rick placed Kate in the back seat.

"Lie down, we'll be there in a few minutes." Rick said hopping into the front and turning the car on.

Within 2 minutes of leaving the loft they had only gone one block, there was just so much traffic.

"Hurry up!" Kate groaned in pain,

"I know baby we can't go any fast." Rick said trying to stay calm,

"Well switch on the bloody sirens you're in a police car!" Kate barked, moaning in pain.

"Oh right yeah." Rick muttered switching on the police sirens and skipping all the cars in the line,

"We'll be there in a few minutes Kate." Alexis said reassuring her step-mom,

"Well if we're not there soon, we're going to have to deliver this baby in the car!" Kate said panting.

"Ok we're here." Rick said throwing the car into a random parking spot and jumping out,

He went to the back of the car and scooped Kate out of the car and hurrying to the hospital with Alexis following behind.

"I need a nurse! My wife is in labour!" Rick said bursting in to the hospital,

Within 5 minutes Kate was put in a private room within a midwife and a doctor,

"It hurts." Kate moaned,

"Ok Mrs. Castle you're not dilated enough to give birth just yet so you're going to have to wait a bit longer." The doctor said to them,

"How long?" Rick asked holding Kate's hand,

"It depends, could be up to an hour or two," The doctor said before leaving the room,

"Oh God it hurts." Kate moaned,

"I know babe I know, it'll be over soon and we'll have a little baby." Rick said rubbing her hand,

**_ONE AND A HALF HOURS LATER._**

"Come on Kate just a few more pushes." The midwife instructed,

"It Hurts!" Kate screamed,

"Only a few more pushes and it's all over." Rick said,

"Shut up Rick! You're not the one pushing a baby out of your private parts!" Kate snapped,

"I know I'm sorry, but just a few more pushes and its fine." Rick said calmly,

"Ok last push Kate and you're done" The midwife said,

Kate gave one last final push and then the room was filled with the cries of a baby.

"Congrats, it's a baby boy." The midwife said smiling.

She wrapped their little baby boy up in a blanket after cleaning him down, and she handed him to Kate.

"He's beautiful." Kate whispered holding their little baby.

"Charlie Jim Beckett Castle." Rick said smiling,

"He's perfect." Kate said smiling,

"Mrs. Castle, I have to run some tests on Charlie to make sure everything is ok, and then he'll be back to you." The midwife said taking Charlie away from them.

"It's ok Babe, he'll be back in a minute." Rick said reassuring Kate.

"I think we should go and get Alexis." Kate muttered,

Alexis waited outside while Kate was in labour, it wasn't something that Kate wanted Alexis to see.

"I'll go get her now." Rick said walking out into the corridor,

A minute later Rick came in followed by Alexis,

"Where's the baby?" Alexis asked the second she walked in,

"There just running some tests to make sure he's ok then he'll be back." Rick said sitting on the side of the bed beside Kate,

"What's my little brother's name then?" Alexis asked leaning against the wall,

"Charlie Jim Beckett Castle." Kate said proudly,

"I like it." Alexis said.

"Now then," The midwife said walking in carrying Charlie, "Everything seems to be fine with him, just stay till tomorrow afternoon then you guys can go home!" She handed the baby to Rick then left the room.

"Hess so adorable." Alexis said looking at him,

"I think he's hungry." Rick said as Charlie began to cry,

Rick pasted Charlie over to Kate,

"I'll go and get some coffee." Alexis said leaving the room.

"Does she seem a bit off to you?" Rick asked, as Kate began feeding Charlie,

"Yeah, she does, I'll talk to her later on." Kate said,

"Thanks, she doesn't come to me anymore," Rick said sadly,

"Well she is grown up now."

"I know, sometime I just wish I could go back to when she was a little girl."

"Well we have Charlie now." Kate stated,

"Yeah." Rick said sounding happier, "I can't wait till he can walk, we are going to have so much fun."

"You should probably call Lanie and everybody else." Kate said quietly, pulling her top back up once Charlie had finished feeding,

He then yawns and stretches one arm out to the side, then slowly he closes his blue eyes.

Rick sneaked out his phone and took a picture of Kate holding their new-born.

"I'll go and call them now." Rick said walking out into the corridor.

A minute later there was a light tap at the door and Alexis popped her head around,

"Can I come in?" She asked,

"Sure sweetie come on in." Kate said smiling at her,

Alexis sat down and stared at the floor for a minute,

"How are you feeling?" Alexis then asked,

"I'm a bit sore down below and I'm a bit tired but that's all. What about you, how are you feeling?" Kate asked subtlety,

"I'm fine it's just-" Alexis stopped,

"Just?" Kate pushed.

"What if I screw up? What if I let him down? What if I'm not there when he needs me? What if I fail at being an older sister?" Alexis asked sounding scared,

"Oh sweetie, that's something a mother thinks, not a sibling. You'll be fine. It's something new for all of us. Yes we made screw up sometimes but he's not going to hate you. You're going to be an awesome older sister." Kate said reassuring her,

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive, you wanna hold your little brother?" Kate asked,

Alexis nodded, Kate slowly and carefully past Charlie over to Alexis who held him in her arms making sure his head was supported.

"Ok your dad and the guys are on their way." Rick said walking back into the room to see Kate watching Alexis hold their son.

"Is she ok?" Rick mouthed to Kate,

Kate nodded.

**_20 MINUTES LATER._**

There was a tap on the door, Jim, Lanie, Espo and Ryan walked in.

"Hey Katie bug." Jim said planting a kiss on her forehead,

"Hey guys." Kate said smiling at the group.

"Well guys," Rick began, "We would like you to meet Charlie Jim Beckett Castle!" Rick said taking Charlie off Alexis.

"Aw has so cute guys!" Lanie said cooing over the baby.

They all past around the still sleeping baby, all of them falling in love with him

**_The Next day._**

"Ok you ready?" Rick asked as Kate came out of the bathroom dressed in a loose shirt and yoga pants.

"Yeah, here I'll carry Charlie." Kate said taking the baby from Rick, who was also carrying Kate's bag and a bag of baby clothes and diapers.

Kate had been discharged a few minutes ago and she was just looking forward to spending the next few months with her husband, her son and her step-daughter.

All four of them walked out of the hospital and went to find Rick's car in the parking lot.

Once they had found it they had to take out the baby car seat that was in the boot and put it in the back.

Kate had secured Charlie properly in the car seat. He was wide awake and wasn't crying at all.

"Alexis you can sit in the front, I'm going to sit in the back with Charlie." Kate said hopping into the back seat of the car.

10 minutes later they were back at the loft,

Rick was once again carrying the bags and Kate was holding Charlie.

They entered the loft and Rick tossed the bags into a corner and went too sit beside Kate on the couch with Charlie,

"Well I'm going upstairs to study, I'll be down later." Alexis said and went upstairs leaving the couple with their baby.

"I think we did well." Rick said as he watched little Charlie stare at Kate,

"He's gorges," Kate said watching as his face began to scrunch up and began growing red,

"Is he hungry?" Rick asked as Charlie began to wail,

"Em I think so I dunno." Kate said,

She pulled down her top and offered her nipple to Charlie, automatically he began suckling on it.

"Ok well that wasn't too bad, usually when they cry they want food or want to get changed." Rick said watching,

"God he's so perfect, he has your eyes as well." Kate said watching their baby,

"He sorta has your face, you know I think we should move the crib into our room for a few weeks." Rick suggested,

"Yeah that's a great idea." Kate said pulling her top back up when Charlie was done feeding.

"Ok I'll go do that know." Rick said running up the stairs,

A few minutes later he came down the stairs dragging the mahogany cot after him.

About 10 minutes later it was in the bedroom.

Kate slowly put Charlie into it and watched as he slowly drifted off into a sleep.

**SO yeah, i dunno if i should end it here or continue please tell me what you guys want.**

**thanks!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok sorry i made a mistake with the whole staying in hospital after having a baby, i was super tired that day and wasnt thinking straight. Thanks for letting me know. I have changed it so it should be all fixed. Thanks!**

**_5 AM THAT MORNING._**

Kate woke to an empty bed,

She sat up and looked around the room, Rick was nowhere to be seen and neither was Charlie.

Kate slowly got up, she was still a bit sore and her belly was still big but was shrinking.

They weren't in the office,

Kate walked into the sitting room to see Rick laying down on the couch in his boxers with Charlie on his chest wearing a nebula 9 onesie.

Kate grinned and took out her phone to get a picture of the moment.

She leaned against the office door and just watched them sleep.

"Staring is creepy you know," Rick said after a minute,

"Now you know what it's like." Kate said grinning, Rick used to wake her up by staring at her.

"Little Charlie decided he didn't want to sleep anymore, I didn't want to wake you." Rick said sitting up trying to wake the baby.

"How long has been sleeping?" Kate asked sitting next to him,

"An hour I suppose." Rick said checking the clock on the wall,

"And he's awake again." Kate said as their son opened his blue eyes and yawned.

"I changed him as well, his diaper exploded everywhere and it was disgusting." Rick said handing Charlie over to Kate,

"Sounds pleasant." Kate said cradling their baby

"Hey guys." Alexis said walking down the stairs,

"Hey pumpkin, what are you doing up at 5 am?" Rick asked,

"You guys woke me up, and I wanted to see Charlie," Alexis said sitting next to Kate.

"You wanna hold him?" Kate asked,

Alexis nodded eagerly and took the baby,

"He's so utterly adorable." Alexis said,

"You guys want any food?" Rick asked walking into the kitchen,

"Toast please." Kate said,

"Yeah me too."

Rick hunted for some bread to toast and took out the butter and jam.

A few minutes later their food was ready,

"Here is your food ladies." Rick said handing them a plate of toast each and taking Charlie off Alexis.

"Thanks babe." Kate said digging into her toast,

"I think little Charlie's hungry," Rick said after a few minutes,

Charlie scrunched his face up and began wailing,

"Here pass him over." Kate said reaching over to take Charlie from Rick,

"Hey little monkey." Kate whispered into his ear, "Are you hungry?" She asked the little baby.

Charlie was still crying, Kate was just about to slide down the side of her top to feed Charlie,

"Do you want me to leave?" Alexis asked,

"No its fine, it's not like you haven't seen anything before." Kate answered and began to feed the 3 day old baby.

10 minutes later Charlie was falling asleep in Kate's arms,

"I think we should all go back to bed, Alexis you have college tomorrow and Kate, you look exaghsted." Rick said,

"I'm going to skip college tomorrow dad, I wanna stay with you guys and Charlie." Alexis said, "If that's ok with you guys?" She asked making sure they didn't have plans

"That's fine with us, we could go to the Precinct for a while if you wanna spend some time with Charlie?" Kate suggested,

"Are you sure? That would be totally awesome but like what if anything happens?" Alexis rushed,

"Alexis you're probably more mature than you father, you will be fine with a baby for half an hour. I'll feed and change him before hand." Kate reassured her,

"Are you sure honey?" Rick asked, sort of shocked by this. He expected that Kate would want to spend every minute with Charlie,

"Yeah I'm sure, I think it'll be good for Alexis to spend some time with him." Kate said,

"Ok right sorted then, now we should all go to bed." Rick said getting up and heading towards the bedroom.

"Night Alexis." Kate said before closing the door to their bedroom.

**Ok so its a short chapter i know i'm sorry. Next one is going to be longer though.**

**Will there be a disaster with Charlie and Alexis? or will there not be?**

**We shall find out in the next chapter!**

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think!**

**Leave some constructive critisism or give me some of your ideas that you think o should add!**

**Thanks**


	14. Chapter 14

**You didn't make a mistake having Kate go home. She had a normal birth in your fic not a c section or an instrumental. I am a midwife - and we can discharge ladies from hospital 6 hours after the birth of their baby. So don't apologise for that. **

**I also saw some of your reviews saying it wasn't realistic for Kate to go out a few days after birth. It varies so much between women but I have seen women go shopping the day after they've given birth. Yes they are tired but they still do it and it's their choice. Admittedly if you do too much it can cause the bleeding to become worse though. **

**Your fic isn't perfect but I just wanted to review it to say that people are picking up on mistakes that aren't necessarily mistakes. So don't feel bad about them.**

**ok so this was a review that somebody posted, I just wanted you guys to see it. I just wanted to clear that up with you guys who were saying that Kate shouldn't go out.**

**Another thing I just want to clear up is the name of the baby, his name is Charlie Jim Beckett Castle. Charlie is his first name, some people got confused and thought that Charlie Jim was his first name. Its not. Charlie is his first name and Jim is his middle name. you guy understand now?**

**So yeah please read and tell me what you think. ima do a time jump in the next chapter.**

I also saw some of your reviews saying it wasn't realistic for Kate to go out a few days after birth. It varies so much between women but I have seen women go shopping the day after they've given birth. Yes they are tired but they still do it and it's their choice. Admittedly if you do too much it can cause the bleeding to become worse though.

It is true that given a bottle can affect breast feeding as it is a different mouth shape for the baby and they suck differently but some parents do mix and use both. It partly depends on the baby as to whether it'll work - some babies get confused and will only take a bottle after.

Your fic isn't perfect but I just wanted to review it to say that people are picking up on mistakes that aren't necessarily mistakes. So don't feel bad about them.

I also saw some of your reviews saying it wasn't realistic for Kate to go out a few days after birth. It varies so much between women but I have seen women go shopping the day after they've given birth. Yes they are tired but they still do it and it's their choice. Admittedly if you do too much it can cause the bleeding to become worse though.

It is true that given a bottle can affect breast feeding as it is a different mouth shape for the baby and they suck differently but some parents do mix and use both. It partly depends on the baby as to whether it'll work - some babies get confused and will only take a bottle after.

Your fic isn't perfect but I just wanted to review it to say that people are picking up on mistakes that aren't necessarily mistakes. So don't feel bad about them.

**3 hours later.**

Kate woke to sound of Charlie whimpering,

She got up and scooped him out of the cot,

"Hey little man what up?" She whispered in his ear bringing him into the sitting room.

Charlie still continued to whimper,

"You hungry again?" She asked pulling down the side of her top and began feeding him,

After he was finished Kate decided to change him,

She went into the nursery and picked out a cute Batman onesie, it had grey short sleeves and the Batman symbol on the chest.

Kate changed Charlie's diaper and put the onesie on and carried him back downstairs.

Kate sat down on the sofa sitting Charlie on her knees so he was facing sideways tucked in the side of her arm.

"You're so awesome you know that right?" She whispered to him,

Of course he couldn't answer but he stared up at her with his sea blue eyes.

"Hey you." Rick said stepping out of their bedroom wearing his dressing gown.

"Hey babe."

"You been up long?" Rick asked planting a kiss on Charlie's forehead and Kate's lips,

"About half an hour. I just fed and changed Charlie." Kate said snuggling in the side of Rick's chest,

"I still can't believe that we have a baby." Rick said looking at the little baby that was looking at his parents.

"Me too, he's just so perfect and adorable." Kate muttered stroking Charlie's cheek.

"Here let me take Charlie, you go and shower and take your time." Rick said,

"Ok sure," Kate said passing Charlie over to Rick and headed into the bedroom.

"Ok little man let's have a tour of your home." Rick said bringing Charlie into the kitchen,

"This is where your grandmother tries to cook, and then in here is where I write about Nikki Heat." He said showing the baby the office,

"And then this is where mommy and daddy made you." He said pointing towards the bedroom,

"And then this is your room up here." Rick said walking up the stairs and into the nursery.

"Your big sister Alexis done an awesome job, and she is in there sleeping." Rick said pointing towards the door opposite the nursery.

"And then in there is where you Grams sleeps, but she's on some retreat with some students and they have no phones, we didn't expect you to come so soon. But I'm glad because we all wanted to meet you so badly." Rick said walking around the nursery talking away too little Charlie who was looking at everything.

"And now that you're here we all think you're extremely cute and adorable, and we all love you so much." Rick said, "And even you uncle Javi who pretends not to be a baby person but deep down he thinks your adorable and I know that he can't wait to see you again. And maybe one day we could show you where we work, your mom catches killers, and I'm her annoying side kick."

All Charlie could do was just move his tiny little arms around,

"Hey dad." Alexis said coming into the nursery,

"Hey pumpkin." Rick said,

"How's Charlie?" Alexis asked,

"He's good, we're going to be going to the Precinct in half an hour. So if you wanna eat or shower or whatever you should probably do that now." Rick told her,

"Ok sure I'll be down in twenty." Alexis said leaving the nursery.

"I and mommy are going away for a little while, so you have to be good for Alexis. We're only going to be gone for forty five minutes at the most." Rick told Charlie as he carried him downstairs.

**20 minutes later.**

"Ok Alexis is anything is wrong you call one of us, I don't care if it's something tiny. Ok?" Kate asked Alexis as she grabbed her bag and jacket.

"Kate we'll be fine, Charlie's already been fed and changed. You're only gone for like half an hour." Alexis reassured her,

"Ok well we best be off, we'll be home in a little while." Kate said kissing Charlie on the forehead and handing him over to Alexis.

"You ready?" Rick asked,

"Yeah let's go, bye guys." Kate said leaving the loft with Rick,

"Do you think it's too much to put on Alexis?" Kate asked as she hopped into the passenger seat of the car,

"No she's fine, if you don't feel comfortable leaving Charlie yet that's fine we can go back, Alexis will understand. She's really looking forward to spending some time with him." Rick said turning on the ignition.

"No I'm fine, let's go then." Kate said.

10 minutes later they had reached the Precinct.

"I haven't been back here in so long." Kate said as they stepped into the elevator heading to the homicide floor.

"It is sorta strange being back alright," Rick agreed,

They heard the familiar ding of the elevator and they stepped out,

"Beckett!" She heard somebody call,

She looked towards her desk and saw Ryan waving.

"Hey Ryan." She said giving him a hug,

"What are you guys doing here?" He asked putting some files on his desk,

"Just thought we would pop in and see you guys." Rick said greeting the detective and shaking his hand,

"And where's the little guy?" Ryan asked,

"We left him with Alexis just for half an hour." Kate said sitting down on her chair,

"Yo guys!" Javi said coming over to them,

"Hey Javi." Rick said greeting him,

"Where's the baby?" Javi said looking around,

"We left him with Alexis for half an hour."

"Aw ok then." Javi said sounding disappointed,

"Disappointed Javi?" Rick teased,

"What? Of course not." He scoffed,

"Sure." Kate teased,

The group chatted for another twenty minutes,

"Well we best be off guys, we don't wanna leave Charlie for too long," Rick said getting up and putting his jacket on,

"Ok well bye guys." Ryan said,

"And don't forget to bring Charlie around here sometime!" Javi called as they stepped into the elevator.

"Hey Alexis." Kate said as they walked back in the loft,

"Hey guys!" Alexis said from the sofa, Charlie was in her arms,

"How's the little man?" Rick asked,

"He's good, didn't cry at all." Alexis said handing Charlie to Kate,

"Hey baby, did you miss me?" Kate cooed,

Charlie just moved his little arms around.

For the rest of the day they just pottered around not doing much, just spending quality time with Charlie.

**Ok so this chapter was sorta short, i'm going to do another time jump of around 2 months maybe. So please leave a review!**

**thanks!**


	15. Chapter 15

**_2 MONTHS LATER._**

"Are you sure you want to go back now?" Rick asked,

"Rick I can't stay at home forever, I'll be fine. And I'll finish work at 3 today." Kate said brushing her hair,

"Ok well only if you feel that your ready, Gates said you can take longer off."

"But that'll make it even harder when I do go back to work." Kate said putting on her eyeliner and mascara,

"I'll go and get Charlie," Rick said, they could hear him gurgling to himself through the baby monitor. Now that he was sleeping longer they moved his crib up to nursery.

"Ok well I should go." Kate said as she finished her toast,

"We're gonna miss you, aren't we little man?" Rick said to Charlie who was in his arms,

"I'm gonna miss you guys like crazy." Kate said grabbing her phone,

"We'll be fine," Rick reassured her,

"I'll miss you little man." Kate whispered planting a kiss on Charlie's forehead,

"Bye babe, I'll be home at 3." Kate said pecking Rick's lips,

"Bye!" Rick called as she left.

"Mommy's gone to work," Rick told Charlie as he put him in the highchair,

"So what do you wanna do today?" Rick asked the little baby as he prepared his bottle,

"We could go food shopping or go to the park." Rick suggested,

All Charlie could do was gurgle,

"Or we could do both!" Rick perked up,

He took Charlie out of the highchair and carried him over to the sofa, Rick sat down and placed Charlie against his chest,

"You hungry little man?" Rick asked placing the bottle up to Charlie's mouth,

The baby immediately opened it and began drinking the formula milk.

After Charlie had finished Rick brought him upstairs to give him a bath and change him.

Rick got out the little bath they had bought for the baby and add a small amount of lukewarm water.

He undressed the baby and placed him in the water,

Charlie loved having baths, he always splashed the water with his hands.

After Charlie was washed, Rick put a fresh diaper on him and a dinosaur onesie.

"You ready to go buddy?" Rick asked as he secured Charlie in the stroller,

Rick packed an extra bottle in case he got hungry and he packed the diaper bag, which was filled with diapers and wipes and loads of other things.

"Ok let's go!" Rick said exiting the loft.

Rick and Kate didn't really bring Charlie out that much, with the paparazzi around and they just enjoyed staying at home with him.

Charlie was growing up so fast, he had grown so much since he was born. And he had a mop of dark brown hair which completely adorable. His eyes were blue like Castle's and he had Kate's face.

They reached central park at 10 am. It was nice and quiet, a few families and some runners and that was all.

Rick sat down on the edge of a bench and put the stroller beside him.

Charlie was wrapped up in a blue blanket and was wearing a blue cap with a bit of brown hair sticking out of the front.

He was looking around at all his surroundings, Rick couldn't help but take a picture of Charlie and set it as his screen saver.

"Mind if I sit here?" A woman asked pointing to seat beside Rick,

"Go ahead." Rick said smiling at her,

"You're the author Richard Castle right?" She asked,

"The one and only!" Rick replied,

"Do you mind if I get an autograph, my friend is a huge fan." She asked producing a pen and paper,

Rick accepted the pen and paper and scribbled a signature.

"There ya go!" He said handing it back to her,

"Thank you so much!" She said

"My pleasure,"

"Well I best be off, it was very nice meeting you." The women said getting up to leave.

"See that's what happens when your dad is famous," Rick whispered to Charlie,

Rick got up off the park bench and began pushing the stroller to the market.

Rick loved the market, all the food was fresh and they sold loads of nice homemade things.

Rick walked around the market buying some fruit and vegetable to make dinner for Kate later on. He also bought Kate a big boutique of red roses.

The two returned home by noon,

"You wanna ring mommy?" Rick asked taking Charlie out of the stroller,

"Yeah? Ok then." Rick said pulling out his phone and dialling Kate's number,

She picked up one the second ring,

"Castle! Is everything ok?" She asked,

"Everything is perfect babe, just thought we should ring you up and see how you first day back is." Rick said,

"Its good, got a weird case that you would love, we're just going to get guy now." Kate informed him,

"You will wear your vest right?" Rick asked,

"I promise babe. Nothing's going to happen to me, I promise." Kate said softly,

"Ok well be careful, little man says hi." Rick said,

"Well tell him mommy's going to be home soon."

"Ok sure. I love you." Rick said,

"Love you too, both of you." Kate said hanging up.

"Mommy's gone fighting the bad guys." Rick said bringing Charlie upstairs for a nap.

"Now you have a nap and after we can do something fun." Rick said planting a kiss on the sleepy baby's head.

Rick leaves the door ajar and goes down to the office to do some writing.

Half an hour later Rick receives a call from Javi,

"Hey bro whats up?" He asked answering the phone,

"Castle, its Kate, there was an accident." Javi told him,

"What!? What happened?! Is she alive?!" Rick asked freaking out,

"She was shot in the leg, she's in surgery now, you should get down to the hospital." Javi informed him,

"I'll be there as soon as I can." Rick said hanging up.

He ran upstairs and grabbed Charlie and the diaper bag carrying them down to the car.

10 minutes later he reached the hospital, Charlie had fallen asleep in the car seat after been woken from his nap.

Rick undone the seat belt that secured the babyseat and carried it in to the waiting room.

"Javi!" He called running in,

"Hey Castle," Espo said,

"How is she?" He asked straight away,

"She's coming out of surgery soon, she'll be ok Castle," Ryan reassured him.

5 minutes later a doctor came in,

"Family for Katherine Beckett Castle?" He asked,

Rick stood up,

"Here we'll mind the baby." Javi said taking the baby seat off of him.

"How is she?" Rick asked walking up to the doctor,

"She is fine, the bullet didn't do much damage, she's in room 47." The doctor informed him leading him down to the room.

Kate was laying there in a hospital gown looking pale,

"She'll wake up in a few minutes." The doctor said leaving the room,

Rick sat down on the plastic chair and took her hand,

"Oh Kate." He whispered as a silent tear rolled down his face,

"Why are you crying?" He heard a rough voice say, making him jump,

"Kate oh my God your ok!" Rick said relieved,

"You didn't answer my question." She muttered,

"I was so scared Kate, I wasn't sure if you were ok." Rick said,

"I'm fine Castle, my leg just hurts a lot." Kate groaned,

"Want me to get a doctor?" He asked,

Kate shook her head,

"Where's Charlie?" She asked,

"He's fine, he's with Javi and Ryan in the waiting room."

"Can you bring him in?" Kate asked,

"Sure babe." Rick said exiting the room and heading towards the waiting room.

"Is she alright?" The boys said in sync when Rick came in,

"She's fine, she wants Charlie." Rick said.

"Oh right here." Javi said, he had taken Charlie out of the car seat and he was snuggled in Javi's arm.

"Thanks you guys." Rick said,

"Look we're going back to the Precinct, call us if anything happens." Ryan said getting up,

"Ok thanks guys." Rick said grabbing the diaper bag and the car seat with one hand and holding Charlie in the other.

"Here he is." Rick said walking back into Kate's room,

"He looks so adorable in the outfit." Kate said taking the baby,

"He misses his mommy." Rick said putting the seat and bag down,

"I know he does, I missed him too. And you." Kate said to Rick.

"I was so scared Kate, I thought something really bad happened."

"I'm fine babe, just a flesh wound, I'll be fine in a couple of days." Kate said as she watched Charlie drift off into a peaceful sleep.

"I love you so much." Rick said,

"I love you too, now come over here and cuddle with me," Kate instructed,

She wiggled over to the edge of one side of the bed leave the other side to Rick, he carefully climbed in making sure not to touch her leg and then wrapped one arm around her shoulder pulling her into his side,

"I love cuddling with you." Rick muttered into her hair,

"I know me too."

"Now you should sleep, its been a rough day." Rick said planting a kiss on her head,

"M'kay." Kate said nuzzling her head into his side.

Minutes later both adults were asleep and had a protective grip of the little baby that was in their arms.

**Ok so im not sure if this should be the last chapter or not. do you guys want me to stop? or do you want me to write about Charlie's first moments, like first word or first step?**

**Please tell me what you think.**

**Thanks!**


	16. Chapter 16

**4 MONTHS LATER.**

Charlie was sat in his highchair while Rick and Kate prepared breakfast,

"It's so good to have a day off again." Kate said,

It was currently 11 am, and this was the first lay-in Kate had had in weeks.

After working a hard case Gates had given her a few days off.

"We'll make it worth your while, wont we little man?" Rick said and began spoon-feeding Charlie some baby food.

"Baba." Charlie said while kicking his arms and legs around refusing to eat for Rick,

"Come on little guy, you need your food." Rick said to the baby and attempted to feed him again,

All Charlie would do was close his mouth and shake his head,

Rick sighed,

"Ok then little man, you can have it later." Rick put the baby food back and washed the plastic spoon.

"Ok pancakes are complete!" Kate said handing Rick a plate with pancakes,

"Thanks babe, you should have some too." Rick said,

"Maybe, not really hungry." Kate said sitting down at the table,

Charlie was shouting at the top of his lungs, saying stuff like 'Baba!' or 'Gaga!' or 'Tata!'

"You gonna say dada little man?" Rick asked taking him out of the highchair.

Charlie just flung his little arms around the place and ended up punching Castle in the jaw,

"Ouch little man, be careful." Rick muttered carrying Charlie over to the sofa with Kate.

"What's up?" She asked,

"Charlie punched me in the jaw." Rick grumbled,

"Dada!" They heard Charlie say,

Rick turned his head and began grinning like a mad man to Kate,

"His first word." Kate whispered,

"That was the best way he could have said sorry." Rick said smiling at the baby who was standing up on Rick's laps as Rick was holding him just under the armpits so he could stand.

The baby didn't know what was going on or why his parents were so happy but he liked it.

"You're so awesome little man." Rick said happily, and cuddled the baby,

"And you're awesome too." He said to Kate pulling her into the cuddle,

"Rick you're squishing my face." Kate muffled,

"Right sorry," Rick apologised releasing her from his tight grip,

Rick gives her one more quick cuddle still beaming like a mad man.

**Ok so this one is quite short, sorry about that. so ive decided to do Charlie's milestones, like first steps, first birthday ect. So i'll be uploading these every few days, so please leave a review and tell me what yout think!**


	17. Chapter 17

"Come on little man you can do it!" Rick said to Charlie who was lying on his belly on a soft rug in the living room,

Rick was trying to make Charlie crawl,

"Nearly there Charlie, just have to move your legs." Rick said,

Rick then had an idea, he got down on the rug in the same position as the baby, his head was up in the air and his hands were supporting his body,

"Ok now you just have to do this." Rick said beginning to crawl,

Charlie just stared thinking his father was completely insane,

"No? Ok then, I'll go and make some food for you and we can try again later." Rick said getting up and heading towards the kitchen.

Rick had just finished preparing Charlie's lunch, he walks back over to the rug to bring him to the kitchen but he wasn't there,

"Charlie?" He called looking around the sitting room,

But Charlie was nowhere to be seen,

"Charlie?!" He called again beginning to panic,

He had lost his baby in his own house,

Then he heard a little gurgle,

Rick walked into his office and noticed a pair of feat sticking out from the bottom of the desk,

Rick got down on hands and knees and looked under,

Charlie was there chewing on the carpet,

"Charlie little man, did you get there all by yourself?" Rick asked and picked Charlie up and carried him towards the kitchen,

Charlie began gurgling and squirming in Rick's arms,

"You wanna go down buddy?" Rick asked putting the baby back on the mat in the living room,

Rick took out his phone and began recording,

Charlie laid on the carpet for a few seconds then lifted his head up and lifted his body up with his hands, then he lifted the rest of his body so he was on hands and knees, and then he took off heading back toward the office,

Rick followed with the camera,

Charlie once again went under the desk,

"Come on little man, come on out." Rick said watching Charlie stare at him from under the table,

Then both of them heard somebody enter the loft.

"Mama!" Charlie said and took off from under the table and back into the living room,

"Hey guys." Kate said taking her shoes off,

Then she noticed Charlie crawling towards her,

"Hey little man!" She said picking him up,

"Your growing up so fast aren't you!" Kate said kissing his forehead,

Charlie began giggling and pointed his hands towards the floor,

Kate put him back on the floor and once again he took off.

"He's growing up so fast." Kate whispered walking over to Rick,

"I know babe, sometime I which he could stay like this forever." Rick replied wrapping his arm around Kate's shoulder as they both watched Charlie trying out his new ability.

"We're never going to be able to get him to sit still are we?" Kate asked grinning,

"Nope!" Rick answered smirking

**Ok so this one was quite short, sorry about that, i didnt have much time. Ive had so much homework lately and ive been so tired. So please leave a review and tell me what you think!**

**BTW i have instagram and my account is Dem_fandomz so if you could check that out that would be awesome!**

**Thanks!**


	18. Chapter 18

"Charlie dinner!" Kate called looking around the house for the 9 month old baby,

Charlie crawled out from under Rick's desk smiling and babbling.

"Come on baby, your foods ready." Kate said picking Charlie up from the floor and bringing him to the highchair.

After Kate had finished feeding Charlie she put him back on the rug letting him crawl around.

Kate sat down on the sofa and pulled out a book,

Charlie crawled over to the sofa and pulled himself in a standing position,

Charlie had been doing this for a few weeks now but hadn't taken any steps,

"Mama!" He said shaking his hand at Kate, beckoning her to come over to him,

"What's wrong baby?" Kate asked kneeling beside the young child,

He grabbed her hand so he was no longer holding on to the sofa,

"You wanna walk?" Kate asked excitedly,

Kate moved back a bit giving Charlie some space to move his little legs

Charlie slowly took a tiny step still holding on to Kate's hands,

"That's it baby!" Kate said moving back a tiny bit more so he could take another little step,

Charlie's little legs were shaking slightly as he slowly lifted his tiny foot up.

"See, you can do it! Soon you can do it all by yourself!" Kate said praising her son.

**A week and a half later.**

"Go on Charlie you can do it!" Rick said,

Rick and Kate were sitting on the sofa watching Charlie leaning on the coffee table,

"Just one little step by yourself!" Kate said trying to persuade the baby to take a little step by himself,

Charlie took one of his hands off the coffee table, he then took the other hand off and tried not to fall over,

Rick took out his phone and began to record the moment,

"Go on baby you can do it." Kate whispered,

Charlie slowly took a shaky step towards his parents,

Then another little shaky step, his arms stuck out trying to keep his balance.

Kate and Rick were grinning like mad, it was Charlie's first step alone.

"Good boy Charlie!" Rick said praising their son,

Charlie took another tiny step then fell with a little 'plop' to the ground, he toppled over and banged his head on the edge of the white coffee table,

"Aw little man are you ok?" Rick said switching the camera and scooping the baby off the ground,

Charlie's lips began to tremble and his eyes watered up,

"It ok little guy." Kate said kissing his forehead,

Then Charlie let out a little whimpered, then it evolved into a cry, then into a wail.

"Its ok Charlie," Rick said rocking the baby trying to calm him,

"Do you think his head will be ok?" Kate asked concerned,

"This one time I put Alexis on the edge of the sofa and she rolled off and her head made the biggest bang ever and I honestly thought I had killed my child, but she was perfectly fine." Rick said reassuring Kate.

5 minutes later Charlie had stopped crying and tried to wiggle out of Rick's grip,

Rick put the baby back on the rug and let him try again,

"He's very persistent." Kate murmured as Charlie trying taking another step.

"When Alexis was starting to walk she wouldn't stop at all unless she was hungry or tired. And she kept this up until she had perfected walking." Rick said as he watched Charlie take another tiny step.

"I wish he could stay this age forever." Kate said,

"I know me too, but we might have another some time." Rick said,

"Richard Castle, did I hear right or do you want another baby?" Kate asked teasing,

"I do, not now, maybe when Charlie is older." Rick said grinning,

"Yeah me too." Kate said.

She snuggled into Rick's side and watched Charlie taking tiny steps and toppling over.

**Another little Charlie moment. Hope you guys like it.**

**What other moments do you want me to write about?**

**Im planning in a few chapters to have another little Castle baby, when Charlie is like 2.**

**So another time jump in next chapter to when Charlie turns 1 and its his birthday. i think.**

**If you want me to do one before his birthday let m know,**

**Please leave review!**

**Thanks!**


	19. Chapter 19

"Rick." Kate whispered poking her husband in the chest,

"What?" Rick grumbled turning over still half asleep,

"Guess what day it is." She whispered into his ear,

"It's a Friday, the 22nd of May." Rick said,

"And?" Kate prompted,

"Its Charlie's birthday!" Rick said jumping out of bed once he realised what day it was,

"We have to get set up!" Kate squealed jumping out of bed and following Rick into the living room.

Today was Charlie's first birthday, Kate and Rick had been shopping around for ages to find the right presents.

Currently Charlie was obsessing over Thomas the Tank engine.

Rick and Kate had bought Thomas books, toys and even Thomas decorations which they were hiding in one of the high cupboards where Charlie couldn't reach them.

"Ok right you go and get the banners put up and I'll get the balloons." Rick said fishing all the stuff out of the cupboard above the cooker.

20 minutes later Kate and Rick had the whole kitchen and living room full of Thomas the Tank Engine balloons and banners.

"Ok so the guys will be over in 20 minutes, shall we go wake Charlie?" Rick asked,

The couple worn Charlie out the day beforehand and let him stay up late so he would sleep for longer giving his parents time to decorate the house.

"Ok so all we need now is to get out the presents." Kate said heading into the bedroom to fish out the presents that Kate had hidden so well.

Charlie had now gotten into the habit of opening every draw and cupboard so it was impossible to keep anything hidden, unless it was in a high shelf.

10 minutes later all the presents that Kate had neatly wrapped in Thomas wrapping paper were on the dining table.

"This day is going to be so awesome!" Rick said excitedly pulling Kate in for a bear hug.

"It's going to be amazing, I can't wait till Charlie gets up." Kate said into Rick's chest,

Suddenly the doorbell went off causing the couple to jump,

"That'll be the guys." Rick muttered heading to open the door.

"Hey guys!" He said as Lanie, Javi, Jenny, Ryan who was carrying Sarah Grace and Alexis walked in, all of them carrying blue parcels and bags.

"Where's the little man?" Javi asked looking around the loft,

"I'll go get him now." Kate said heading up the stairs.

She walked into the nursery to find Charlie standing up in his cot gurgling to himself.

"Mama!" He said as he noticed Kate walking into the room,

"Hey baby." Kate said scooping him out of the cot.

Kate quickly changed him and carried him down the stairs.

"FOMAS!" Charlie shouted when he noticed all the blue Thomas the tank engine banners and balloons.

"Yeah little man its Thomas." Kate said grinning,

Charlie wiggled out of Kate's grip and ran towards the group of adults,

"Hey little dude!" Javi said scooping Charlie up and began tickling him,

Charlie giggled and wrapped his arms around Javi's neck,

Out of all the adults Charlie was most fond of Charlie.

The adults all gave their presents to Charlie,

Even though he had no idea why he had no objection to opening them.

Charlie sat down at the table in front of all the presents.

Rick and Kate helped him open them all.

Over all he had received mainly Thomas toys but he got a teddy from Ryan and Jenny and a blanket from Alexis.

"Do you like your presents?" Kate asked,

Charlie nodded his head, "Fomas!" He said loudly,

The adults laughed,

Kate had never seen Charlie that happy before.

"Do you want the cake little man?" Rick asked the one year old,

"Cake!" Charlie squealed,

Rick laughed and pulled out a blue cake out of the fridge and took out the little 'one' candle he bought the other day,

He lit the little candle and the group began to sing happy birthday,

Charlie still had no idea what was going on but he liked all the attention and gifts.

"Now you have to blow out the candle little man." Rick said

"1, 2, 3!" Rick said and he puffed at the same time as Charlie.

Rick went to get plates and forks, he turned around to notice Charlie with a big fist full of cake and chocolate all over his mouth which was bulging with cake.

"Charlie!" Rick said laughing, pulling out his phone to snap a picture of the moments.

"Wow." Kate said walking over to the baby, "Well I guess we know where he gets his eating habits from!" She joked, rescuing the rest of the cake.

**Ok so im sorry this chapter is short, i planned on making it longer but i had no time. i've had school and ive been super busy so this is all i have for you guys.**

**i am now accepting prompts if you guys wanna prompt anything.**

**I might bring another Caskett baby into this soon, i dont know.**

**So please leave a review and let me know what you think!**

**Thanks!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Ok so this is the last chapter, sorry i havent posted in a while.**

Rick was in California on his book tour, leaving Charlie alone for the first time since he was born. And he hated it, not being able to see his wife or his little goofy 18 month old son.

Kate had taken the 3 weeks off of work, she didn't want to leave Charlie with a child minder and since Rick was gone there was no other option. She couldn't wait till he came home.

Only one more week, she thought to herself as she put Charlie to bed,

"Dada!" He said chewing on one of his teddies ears,

"Dada's away on work," She told the baby knowing he wouldn't understand, "But only one more week." Kate said taking the teddy out of the baby's mouth.

Kate planted a kiss on her sons head and left the room,

Just as she sat down on the couch her phone went off,

"Hey babe." She said into the phones,

"Hey honey, how was your day?" Rick asked,

"It was good, went to the park with Charlie and met up with the gang earlier on."

"I miss you guys so much," Rick said, sitting on his bed in his hotel all the way in California,

"I know, we miss you too, every night before he goes to sleep he says your name over and over again, and he misses you like crazy." Kate whispered,

This news broke Rick's heart,

"I might be able to cancel the next few days and fly up sooner," Rick suggested,

"No Rick that's not fair, its only one more week."

"I know, well I have to go babe, got another meet and great, then lunch with Gina and Paula and then have to go to a different hotel," Rick says sighing,

"Ok well, try to have fun, I love you."

"Love you too." Rick said hanging up.

The minute Rick hung up he rang the airline company to book the next flight to New York, there was no way in hell that he was spending any more time away from his family. He immediately began packing and then he had to face the task of ringing Gina.

"You can't do this Rick!" She exclaimed when he told her he was cancelling the rest of his book tour,

"Gina I have a family, I have a wife and a son to get back too, they need me and I can't just ignore that!" He argued,

"This is your first book tour in over 2 years Rick, if you cancel this your fans aren't going to be happy."

"Well if my fans don't respect that I have a family I have to get back to then fine, I don't care!" Rick said growing angry,

"Fine! Go and cancel your book tour but don't come running to me if Black Pawn drops you." Gina huffed,

"There would be hundreds of other publishers that I can go to. Now I have to go and get back to my family. Goodbye Gina!" Rick said and slammed the phone down.

He took one last glance around the room making sure he hadn't forgotten anything and left.

Within 10 minutes Rick was checked out and in a cab heading towards the airport, his flight was in an hour and it takes 20 minutes to get to the airport, he just hoped it wasn't too busy.

He had just made it in time, the airport was packed.

He found his seat on the plane and slumped into the seat, now he just had to wait 6 hours on the plane, then another 30 minutes to get off the plane and another half an hour to get back to the loft.

**6 AND A HALF HOURS LATER.**

Rick finally left the airport, the flight wasn't too bad, he slept a little and ate some of the horrible airplane food, now he just had to hail a cab and get back to the loft. Get back to Kate and Charlie.

It was currently half one in the morning on a Friday, so there were bound to be cabs somewhere.

Finally Rick found a cab which took his to the loft,

"Keep the change." Rick said handing the cabbie a 100 dollar note, he had no smaller notes and couldn't be bothered to wait for the cabbie to get change,

"Thank you very much sir!" He said as Rick jumped out of the cab, he grabbed his suitcase form the boot.

He jumped into the elevator and listened to the familiar humming noise and then the little 'Ding!' when it reached his floor

Rick stood outside the door and fumbled with his keys.

Kate woke with a jolt, there was somebody in the loft.

She got up quietly and grabbed her gun for the nightstand,

Kate tiptoed to the door and peeped out, she was only in her underwear and there was no time to get a robe, the intruder could be going up to Charlie.

She crept into the office and peeped through the door, there was a dark figure moving around.

"Don't move!" She shouted pointing the gun the figure, it froze and stopped moving.

Kate flicked on the light with one hand, still pointing her gun at the figure.

"Rick!" She said in shock,

"Hey." He said,

She flung the gun onto the couch and jumped into his arms,

"I missed you so much!" She said beginning to sob a little,

"I know baby, I missed you too." Rick said into her hair,

"Why did you cancel?" Kate asked pulling away and wiping her eyes,

"When you told me about Charlie saying my name every night it just broke my heart and I couldn't stay away any longer, I missed you guys so much." Rick said,

"Promise to never go away that long again," Kate said,

"I promise, I'll never go on another long book tour again."

"I don't mind the weekend ones but the long ones I just can't cope without you." Kate said,

"I know baby." He whispered wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

They stayed like that in silence for a few minutes,

"If everybody knew what you wore to bed we'd get intruders every night." Rick joked,

"Are you complaining?" Kate asked looking up at him,

"Nope defitetly not." Rick said grinning bending down to kiss her,

"I love you." She whispered after pulling out from the kiss,

"I love you too," He whispered placing his forehead against hers,

"You wanna go see Charlie?" Kate asked,

Rick nodded and both of them walked up the stairs and into Charlie's room,

"Here." Rick said taking off his jacket and placing it on Kate's shoulders when he noticed her shivering a little,

"Thanks." She whispered as they watched Charlie sleep.

Rick sat down on the large armchair in the corner of the room and Kate snuggled in beside him,

"Thank you Rick, for everything." She whispered in the dark,

"Always." He replied.

**Ok so last chapter guys! Thanks so much for all the reviews! Im going to take a little break from writing. If theres any type of story you want me to write just tell me and ill try my best!**

**Thanks you so much!**


End file.
